


Drabbles Destiel&Cockles

by RoHoshi



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de Drabbles Cockles y Destiel a petición. Es imposible hacer un resumen, porque cada historia es diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1. Cockles AU

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo muy claro cómo empezó esto, pero sin darme cuenta he acabado haciendo drabbles en mi Ask (http://ask.fm/RoHoshi). Para que no se queden perdidos en el limbo, he decidido subirlos aquí. Algunos sé quienes me lo han pedido y otros no. Cada historia tiene sus warnings. Están sin betear y escritos casi sin pensar, así que disculpad los MUY posibles errores.

**cowboy misha dom/ cowboy jensen shy sub, se conocen en un bar, misha le ofrece trabajo en su granja, le enseña a montar a caballo y montarlo a él, adelante minific.**

_Petición de Iris_

_Rating: N-13_

_Fandom: SPN. RPS_

_Esta imagen tiene mucha culpa de este fic y de otros que tienen que llegar_

* * *

Misha se quedó durante unos minutos observando como Jensen montaba uno de sus caballos y se dirigía al establo. No pudo evitar sonreír recordando cómo había conocido a ese hombre y que había conseguido que su vida fue más entretenida.

  
Justo cuando su exnovio y ayudante en la granja le había abandonado, coincidió con Jensen en un bar. Al principio habló con él con la intención de tener un rollo de una noche e intentar dejar de auto compadecerse, pero conforme fueron hablando y se iban conociendo con varias cervezas, Misha comprendió que Jensen también necesitaba ayuda. Se había quedado sin trabajo y necesitaba una oportunidad. No tardó en decidir que Jensen sería el indicado para ayudarle, sus ojos verdes en busca de esperanza, su sonrisa algo tímida pero alegre conforme más se soltaba, su sinceridad sin importar demostrarle que se encontraba en sus horas más bajas. No, la decisión estaba tomada.

  
Jensen se fue a vivir con él a su granja. Le enseñó cómo limpiar el establo, cómo cuidar de sus yeguas, aunque con lo que más disfrutaba Misha era cuando Jensen cabalgada con una elegancia innata. Se montaba encima del caballo, apretando los muslos, moviéndose con una soltura que hacía que Misha tuviera más de un pensamiento obsceno con sólo mirarle.

  
A pesar de que sabía que Jensen era gay y que muchas veces se lo quedaba mirando de formas poco inocentes, Misha no se atrevía a dar el paso. Miedo a que tal vez se estuviese imaginando cosas, miedo a perder a una persona que se había convertido tan importante en su vida.

  
Entró a la cocina dispuesto a hacer la cena. Cuando estaba cortando unas verduras, notó una calida respiración en su nuca.

  
—Misha, tenemos que hablar.

  
¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía?

  
—Claro, Jensen, dime. ¿has tenido algún problema? -preguntó girándose para mirarle. Jensen era tan jodidamente guapo, con sus pecas en la nariz, sus preciosos y verdes ojos, sus carnosos labios.

  
—En realidad sí, tengo un problema —contestó colocando las manos en la cintura de Misha, quien se quedó literalmente sin respiración notando como los dedos de Jensen le tocaban—. Que estoy cansado de irme a dormir sin ti, que se me pone dura cada vez que te veo llevando vaqueros y el maldito sombrero y eso es la mayor parte del tiempo, que necesito comerte la boca o voy a volverme loco. Eso es lo que pasa, Misha.

  
—Oh, pues... tendré que hacer algo para remediarlo —aseguró acercándose a él. Le cogió de la nuca y sin dudarlo, se lanzó directamente a su labios dándole un beso cargado de deseo. Los labios de Jensen eran perfectos para ser besados, mordidos y lamidos.

  
Más tarde, ambos intentaban recuperar la respiración. Jensen se había sentado encima de él y le había cabalgado como si Misha fuese la montura destinada para su cuerpo. Moviéndose con rapidez, con las manos de Misha presionando el trasero de Jensen mientras su miembro le llenaba sin descanso.

  
Se abrazó a su sudado cuerpo, le besó los labios y decidió que jamás le dejaría marchar.

 

 


	2. Drabble 2. Destiel

**Ha llegado el momento del reencuentro entre Dean y Castiel... han pasado mucho tiempo separado más que lo que a ambos les gustaria, pero por fin se encuentran y... ¿¿porque coño Cas va vestido de vaquero??**

_Petición de Mariam_

_Rating: G_

_Fandom: SPN_

* * *

 

Dean y Sam salieron de la comisaría en busca del Impala. Todo había sido una perdida de tiempo ya que no habían sacado nada en claro después de casi una hora hablando con los policías. Seguían teniendo dos cadáveres y ninguna pista de lo que podía estar pasando en esa ciudad.   
Antes de llegar al coche, Dean recibió una llamada al móvil. De Castiel.

  
Hacía casi un mes que no veía al ángel, aunque Cas ya no tenía nada de ángel por lo que le había explicado por teléfono. Lo único que sabía es que se había despertado en un bosque, que Metatron le había robado la gracia y que intentaría llegar a dónde se encontraban

De eso habían pasado muchos días y casi ni habían hablado. Cas no tenía dinero y Dean prefería no pensar en cómo demonios llegaría hasta ellos

—Ey, Cas, ¿dónde estás? ¿No será mejor que vayamos a buscarte de una vez y estés con nosotros? —algo que había pensado casi cada día.

  
—No hace falta, Dean. Estoy al lado de tu coche.

  
—¿Cómo? -preguntó acercándose al Impala, viendo que al lado de su coche sólo había un tipo disfrazado de vaquero y apoyado en la puerta de su nena  
No.. no podía ser cierto...

  
—¿Cas? ¿Eres tú?

  
—Hola, Dean —le contestó levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

  
Dean le miró de la cabeza a los pies. Dos veces. Tres.

  
Necesitaba un momento para procesar la imagen que estaba viendo delante de él. La última vez que le había visto, Cas vestía la misma gabardina de siempre y ahora se presentaba allí, como si hubiese caído del cielo, con un sombrero, vaqueros y botas. ¿Eso era una broma?

  
—Sam, me alegra que estés mejor —continuó como si la indumentaria que llevaba fuese lo más normal del mundo.

  
Los Winchester siguieron mirándole con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir

  
—¿Pasa algo? ¿Es por la ropa?

  
—Sí, Cas, ¡es por la ropa! —le contestó Dean— ¿De dónde la has sacado?

  
—Bueno, intenté lavar la mía, pero tuve algún problema en la lavandería y... mejor que no sepáis cómo conseguí esto

  
—Lo importante es que ya estás aquí —dijo Sam, dándole una palmada en el hombro, sin dejar de reir

  
—Sí, por supuesto.

  
En ese momento, Cas le miró a los ojos y Dean creyó entender lo que el ángel necesitaba. Su amigo había pasado mucho tiempo solo, perdido, sin poderes, los ángeles habían caído y él había tenido la culpa por confiar en Metatron. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo sin necesidad de decirselo. Así que decidió dárselo sin importarle que Sam estuviera allí con ellos. Le cogió del hombro y sin dudarlo, le acercó a él para darle un abrazo. Al instante sintió como Cas se apretaba contra él, como si se estuviera refugiando en su cuerpo y buscase la seguridad que había perdido en todos esos días.

  
—Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, Cas —le susurró en el oído—. Pero no aquí, no con Sam y sobre todo, no vestido así.

  
—De acuerdo, Dean -le contestó sin separase—. Yo... creo que te he echado de menos...

  
Dean le dio una ligera sonrisa, separándose para mirarle. Sí, él también le había echado de menos. Ahora podrían recuperar el tiempo perdido


	3. Drabble 3. Destiel ambientado en The End

**Querida ro, me debes un fic ambientado en The End. (me conformo con un minific future!cas/future!dean/dean) :p**

_Petición de Iris_

_Fandom: Supernatural._

_Pairing: Dean, Future!Dean, Future!Castiel_

_Rating: N-17_

* * *

 

Tras hablar con su yo del futuro, Dean se da una vuelta por ese sitio tan extraño y que parece un campamento militar. Tras un buen rato caminando y recibiendo miradas extrañas, decide regresar a la cabaña de Cas. Necesita hablar con él y saber qué demonios le ha pasado para estar metido en drogas y orgías. Era tan diferente a su Cas que dolía, pero la curiosidad por saber le incita demasiado.

  
Cuando abre las cortinas, la imagen que le recibe no es en absoluto la que se espera: es él besando a Cas, más concretamente, es su versión del futuro besando desesperado a ese Castiel drogado.

  
Antes de poder huir, Castiel apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Dean y le descubre. Es entonces cuando el ángel le mira sonriendo y susurra algo al oído de su yo del futuro. El otro Dean gira el rostro y le mira de arriba a abajo, un amplio recorrido que no tiene nada de inocente.

  
Y Dean piensa que reconoce esa mirada, al fin y al cabo es suya. Reconoce el deseo oculto, el ansia, el placer. No tiene claro quién de los dos le pide que se acerque a ellos, porque cuando se quiere dar cuenta, se encuentra entre dos cuerpos que le tocan y le besan sin ningún pudor.

  
No piensa en que eso esta mal, no piensa en que se lo está montando con dos tios a la vez, no piensa en que uno de ellos es él mismo —es su lengua, sus manos, su polla clavándose contra su cadera—, no piensa en que el otro es Cas -son sus labios, su lengua, sus manos, su polla presionando contra sus nalgas. Dean no piensa en nada más que en dejarse en llevar.

  
Porque es probable que en ese futuro tan nefasto y lleno de dolor, esos Dean y Cas tengan algo más profundo que una amistad. Incluso es probable que ese Dean fuese el encargado de robarle la virginidad a ese Cas. Es probable que se busquen uno al otro, porque él y Castiel -los del pasado, los que todavía no están destrozados- ya lo hacen sin darse cuenta.

  
Así que manda todo a la mierda y permite que le quiten la ropa, que hagan de él lo que quieran, que se aprovechen de él y se desahoguen como más les apetezca. Porque al fin y al cabo, hay una parte de él que sabe que eso es correcto, que lo merecen. Los tres.

  
Es Castiel quien se introduce en el Dean del pasado, dejándose el alma en cada embestida, mientras el Dean del futuro le acaricia en los lugares exactos para destrozarle y exigirle más —nadie mejor que él para saber dónde tocar—. Se funden en un abrazo en el que no saben dónde empieza y termina cada uno. Dean no sabe a quién está tocando o besando, sólo es consciente de la piel y el calor que le rodea. Finalmente, los tres explotan y se dejan caer en un enredo de sudor, semen y olor a sexo.

  
Cuando salen de esa cabaña, el Dean del futuro sigue siendo un lider que lo ha perdido casi todo y Castiel un humano que sabe lo que no quiere perder.

En cambio, el Dean del pasado ahora es un cazador que sabe lo que quiere tener.


	4. Drabble 4. Destiel

**Ahora que sabes que hay amplias posibilidades de que el pase algo Destiel en la S9, qué y cómo crees que pasará? (Haz uno de esos minifics que te marcas que me encantan :P)**

_Petición: anónimo **  
**_

_Fandom: SPN, después de la 8a. Sin tener en cuenta posibles spoilers de la 9a_

_Rating: G_

_Pairing: Destiel  
_

* * *

Dean salió de la habitación del motel, buscando a su amigo. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, ya que estaba sentado en un banco muy cercano.

  
Se acercó a él, sabiendo que lo que menos necesitaba Cas era estar solo. Había sido la primera vez que perdía a una persona que intentaba salvar, la primera que le pasaba siendo humano y Dean estaba convencido de que el ex-angel lo estaría viviendo de una forma de una forma completamente diferente. Demasiados sentimientos, demasiada culpa.

  
Se sentó a su lado y dejó que el tiempo pasará. Tampoco necesitaban de muchas palabras para comunicarse. Nunca las habían necesitado. Pero esta vez era diferente, Castiel necesitaba pasar ese trago o no podría volver a enfrentarse a la caza.

  
—No te tortures, Cas.

  
Castiel continuó sin hablar, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y la cabeza agachada.

  
—Tú no has matado a esa mujer, ha sido ese demonio. ¿de acuerdo?

  
Dean se giró y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

  
—Tú no tienes la culpa.

  
Castiel le apartó la mano y se levantó del banco dándole la espalda.

  
—No necesito tu compasión, Dean. No necesito que...

  
Dean le dio la vuelta con un movimiento y le abrazó sin darle opción a replica.

  
—Calla, hombre, calla.

  
—¿Cómo puedes con esto, Dean? ¿Cómo?

  
Le apretó contra su cuerpo, queriendo transmitirle algo de afecto y tranquilidad. ¿Cómo Dean Winchester sobrevivía con tanta mierda? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

  
—Una vez me dijiste que no podía salvar a todo el mundo, aunque lo intentase. Hoy te digo lo mismo a ti.

  
—No sabía que me hacías caso...

  
—No te acostumbres...

  
Se quedaron abrazados, hasta que se separaron para volver a la habitación. Sam dormía en su cama y cada uno de ellos se fue a la suya. Dean sabía que Cas necesitaría de más tiempo para superar esa noche, pero estaba convencido de que lo lograría. Todavía había algo de ese Ángel del señor que antes había sido, no tenía ninguna duda.

  
Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, notó una frugal caricia en una mejilla, seguido de un gran suspiro. Abrumado, se quedó quieto y sin abrir los ojos. Por nada quería romper ese momento, por nada. Continuó sintiendo como los dedos recorrían su rostro con total impunidad, como si quisiera memorizar toda su cara con esos movimientos. Cuando estaba decidido a abrir los ojos para preguntarle a Cas qué le pasaba, escuchó como susurraba:

  
—Yo también te necesito, Dean. Perdóname por no decírtelo nunca, pero... pero no quiero que tengas que aguantar con otra responsabilidad, no quiero que tengas otro peso por el que preocuparte. ¿Me perdonarás por no decirte todo lo que necesito de ti? ¿Lo harás?

  
Sin poder evitarlo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con una mirada azul y brillante. Que tonto podía ser, que tontos podían ser.

  
—¿Me perdonarás a mí por esto?

  
Le cogió de la nuca y sin pensarlo se lanzó a su labios, notando como Castiel le correspondía al beso al momento. Bocas que se buscaban ávidas y sedientas de unos sentimientos que llevaban demasiado tiempo escondidos.

  
Ninguno de los dos pudo olvidar esa noche,


	5. Drabble 5. Misha&Dean

**The French Mistake - Misha y Jensen [como sabemos (bueno, vale, no lo sabemos ¡pero lo sospechamos)] están liados, así que en un momento que Dean se queda a solas con Misha este se le insinúa/le besa/ le mete mano (a elegir) pensando que es Jensen ¿Cual crees que sería la reacción de Dean?**

_**Petición de Mariam.  
** _

_**Fandom: SPN &RPS  
** _

_**Pairing: Misha/Dean  
** _

**_Rating: n-13_  
**

* * *

Misha se acerca a Dean. Le sonríe con malicia, como ha hecho cuando se han visto en el set y Misha se ha quitado la corbata y desabrochado la camisa. Pero, Dean puede ver algo más en esos ojos azules iguales a los de Cas. Ve algo que no ha visto nunca en el ángel, ve deseo. Deseo que no tarda en llegar cuando Dean nota como unos dedos largos y finos le acarician una pierna con lentitud mientras se relame los labios resecos. Incluso en esta realidad, los seguía teniendo igual. Dulces, esponjosos y Dean no se pregunta por qué sabe que tienen ese tacto, ya que en esos instantes, los labios de ese tal Misha le están devorando hasta el alma. Una parte de él sabe que es incorrecto, que ese no es Castiel, que a él no le van los tios ni las pollas, pero otra más curiosa y desvergonzada, no tiene problemas en admitir que sí, que él también lo desea. Y que tal vez, esta realidad sí que tiene algo bueno, y que ese tal Jensen Ackles y Misha Collins están juntos. Dean se deja explorar, se deja tocar sumiso por un hombre que le transporta una fantasía que había estado oculta. La lengua de Misha le hace enloquecer, el toque de su barba le estremece y Dean piensa que si esto también lo puede tener con Cas, no entiendo por qué no lo ha hecho antes.....


	6. Drabble 6. Cockles

**cockles donde jensen se encuentra a misha dormido en su cama con esa ropa y se la quita toda menos el sombrero y entonces he rides that cowboy hard.**

_Petición de Iris_

_Fandom: SPN RPS_

_Rating: n-17. Cochinadas varias por culpa de un vaquero_

* * *

 

Jensen cerró la puerta de la habitación en la que sabía que se encontraba Misha. Eran casi las 2 de la mañana y seguramente Misha estaría ya dormido. Le hubiera gustado llegar antes, sobre todo al ver la foto que le había enviado: Misha vestido de vaquero debería estar prohibido para la humanidad, o sólo debería estar permitido para que únicamente él pudiese verlo.

  
Se acercó a la cama encontrándoselo vestido con la ropa de la foto y el sombrero en la mesita. Jensen sonrió con picardía. Misha Collins se iba a enterar de lo que era montar a caballo.

  
Con lentos movimientos comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y después el pantalón. Misha debería estar muy cansado porque en ningún momento se despertó. Le bajó los vaqueros y los calzoncillos y le dejó la camisa abierta. Satisfecho, y notando como le apretaban a él los pantalones, empezó a darle besos por el pecho, bajando hasta ombligo y pasando hasta las afiladas caderas, hasta que llegó a su destino favorito.

  
Sin dudarlo, comenzó a lamerle el miembro, saboreando y disfrutando del placer de sentir como se endurecía en su boca

 

—Jensen...

  
Levantó la cabeza y descubrió como Misha le miraba con los ojos medio abiertos. Bastante estaba tardando en despertarse: -¿Te gusta, vaquero?

  
—Hummm... para empezar está bien.

  
Jensen subió hasta su boca, besándole con fiereza, mientras Misha se quitaba la camisa. Jensen le agarró de la cintura y le ayudó a darle la vuelta, para que se quedara encima de él.

  
—Ponte el sombrero, venga —le pidió acariciándole los muslos hasta llegar a su sexo—. Vamos a ver si realmente sabes montar a caballo.

  
Misha se lamió los labios, y sin dejar de sonreír se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y sacó el lubricante de cajón, dándoselo a Jensen.

  
—Primero hay que preparar al vaquero para su caballo —susurró restregando el trasero contra la dura erección de Jensen.

—O puedes hacerlo tú mismo... —replicó dándole el tubo.

  
Jensen se quedó tumbado, observando como Misha se abría para él entre sofocados gemidos, hasta que finalmente y cuando estuvo preparado, elevó las caderas y sin dejar de mirarlo, se introdujo el duro miembro con lentitud hasta el fondo.

  
—Misha, maldito seas tú y tu apretado culo.

  
—¿Te gusta? -preguntó moviendo las caderas hacía delante y hacía detrás, apretando las piernas contra sus muslos—. ¿Te monto bien? —preguntó apoyando uno mano en el pecho de Jensen y otra en el sombrero que todavía llevaba puesto.

  
—Sí, joder, sí.

  
Misha continuó moviéndose sin dejar de mirar a Jensen, con el palpitante miembro rebotando en el vientre, mientras no paraba de cabalgarle. Finalmente Jensen supo que no podía aguantar más y se dejó llevar explotando en el interior de Misha, quien sólo necesito que la mano de Jensen le tocará unas pocas veces para correrse entre sus dedos.

  
—Ahora, Jensen, tendré que comprobar como se te da a ti lo de montar a caballo.

  
Jensen le cogió el sombrero y se lo puso sin dudarlo. Sería una larga noche.

 


	7. Drabble 7. Destiel

**Como te imaginas que será el primer beso de dean a cas? (si, de dean a cas, su iniciativa)**

_Petición: No lo recuerdo :/ (sorry xD)_

_Fandom:SPN, ambientado despues de la 8, sin tener en cuenta posibles spoilers_

_Rating: G_

* * *

 

Dean observa a Castiel, los dos dentro del Impala, esperando que fuese el momento apropiado para entrar a ese lugar en el que les esperan unos vampiros y del que no saben el número exacto. El corazón le palpita desenfrenado. Quiere pensar que saldran los dos ilesos de allí, pero ¿quién sabe? Cas le mira con curiosidad, sin entender por qué tiene esa cara tan concentrada.

  
Y es entonces cuando Dean piensa que si algo les tiene que pasar, con ese Cas humano y tan real, con ese Cas que desayuna cada mañana con él, que ronca flojito cuando se queda dormido rodeado de papeles, que huele a su champú y que lleva los pantalones que le resbalan por las caderas, no puede desaprovechar esa oportunidad que se le está brindando.

  
Se acercó a él decidido, presiona sus labios con los de Cas con fuerza y con la pasión que lleva años, años, guardando dentro y que por fin ha dejado salir. Cas gime contra su boca, tiembla entre sus brazos y se agarra a sus hombros como si fuese su tabla de salvación. La lengua de Dean busca ansiosa la del ángel, el sabor de su saliva le inunda los sentidos y Dean sabe que jamás, jamás, podrá dejar de besarle. El Impala se llena de sonidos jugosos, de pequeños sollozos mezclados con los nombres de ambos y cuando la respiración es necesaria, Castiel apoya su frente en la de Dean, con una sonrisa que podría iluminar cinco estados.

  
Dean le mira, le da un último beso más pequeño y ligero y los dos salen del coche.

  
Ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse esa parte que acababan de descubrir. Todo el tiempo que ellos quisieran.


	8. Drabble 8. Cockles POV Jared

** Pequeña escena cockles desde Jared POV Jared está releyendo el guion del próximo cap y relee varias veces una escena preguntándose como Sam puede vivir con tanta tensión sexual a su alrededor... entonces levanta la vista, ve a Jensen y Misha coqueteando como siempre y se da cuenta de que él es Sam. **

_ petición de Mariam:  
_

_ Fandom: SPN RPS  
_

_ Rating: G  
_

_Pairing: Cockles, desde el POV de Jared_  


* * *

Sentado en la cafetería del estudio, y mientras devoraba un gran plato de pasta, Jared leía la siguiente escena que le tocaba. Se la sabía de memoria, pero siempre le gustaba acabar de repasar un poco y entrar en sintonía con Sam Winchester. 

  
La escena en cuestión empezaba con Jensen y Misha. Los dos se encontraban en una sala del búnker, discutiendo porque Cas se había arriesgado mucho con un vampiro y Dean le metía una soberana bronca porque el ángel ahora no tenía poderes y no podía exponerse de tal forma, hasta que Sam aparecía y apaciguaba los ánimos de esos dos. 

  
Jared sonrió, pensando en que Sam muchas veces entraba en escena para "interrumpir" un momento entre Cas y Dean, era cómo si su pobre personaje estuviera viviendo rodeado de una tensión sexual permanente y fuese él quien acabara separándoles de lo que pudiese pasar entre ellos.  
A ver si al final algunas fans iban a tener razón...

  
En ese momento, Jensen y Misha entraron en la cafetería. La risa de Jensen se podía escuchar por toda la estancia y es que Misha siempre hacía que todo el mundo se riera, pero con Jensen era otro nivel. Su compañero de reparto se volvía un completo idiota en algunos momentos, y en ese instante, viendo como interactuaban, como se acercaban uno al otro, como se rozaban de forma discreta, Jared se dio cuenta que era como Sam. 

  
A su cabeza vinieron otras imágenes, otras miradas, otras conversaciones, y lo que antes había pensado que era una amistad, que era igual que lo que tenía él con Jensen, ahora, en ese jodido momento, todo fue diferente. Joder, ¡si es que el repaso que le estaba dando Jensen a Misha no era normal! ¡Y la sonrisa de Misha mientras le colocaba bien el cuello de la camisa, pero si casi se le caía la baba! ¿Cómo no se podía haber dado cuenta hasta ahora? Y Jensen diciéndole que en la Jibcon Misha no le tocó el paquete, que era un efecto óptico. ¡Efecto óptico y una mierda! Si es que era tonto por haberlo creido con la cara de depravado sexual que había puesto Ackles.

  
Un poco mosqueado porque no se hubiesen sincerado con él, Jared se acercó a ellos, colocó una mano en el hombro de cada uno y les dijo: 

  
-No os preocupeis, Sam no volverá a interrumpir a Dean y Cas nunca más, así que besaros de una vez y dejad de torturar al pobre chaval.

  
Y acto seguido se fue sin dar ninguna explicación más. 

-¿Qué bicho le habrá picado a Jared para decirnos eso en la cafetería? -le preguntó Jensen a Misha, ambos encerrados en un cuarto de baño cercano a la cafetería.  


  
-No lo sé, pero ya era hora que se diera cuenta.

  
-¿De que Cas y Dean están liados o de que lo estamos nosotros?

  
-Cualquiera de las dos opciones me sirve. Y ahora Jen me gustaría chupártela antes de irnos a rodar otra vez.

  
-Me parece bien, Misha -contestó bajándose los pantalones-, a mí y a Dean.


	9. Drabble 9. Destiel

** Tu sabes que han rodado escena destiel con el atardecer de fondo (segun misha), y donde cas llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a dean y es una especie de reencuentro de ambos (segun jensen) necesito minific, me da igual si lo haces cockles con jensen diciendo guarradas o destiel, plisss **

_Petición de Iris  
_

_ Fandom: SPN  
_

_ Rating: G **  
** _

__

* * *

**  
** Durante esas semanas siendo humano, Castiel había vivido diversas experiencias. No estaba siendo fácil vivir sin poderes, con toda esa culpa que le atormentaba. Pero había decidido no rendirse y hacer todo lo posible para recuperar no sólo su Gracia, también ayudar a que los ángeles volvieran a ocupar su lugar en el Cielo.  
Otra de las partes dificiles había sido estar separado de los Winchester. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esta vez era diferente. Sentía la ausencia de sus dos amigos de una forma más intensa, ante todo la de Dean. El cazador le había demostrado tantas veces que le necesitaba, igual que él a pesar de no decirselo nunca. Ahora esa necesidad era más fuerte, más dolorosa. Cuando era un ángel y estaban separados le escuchaba rezar, siempre en su cabeza y ahora no tenía eso, sólo un teléfono al que llamar de vez en cuando. Pero era diferente, no era algo tan íntimo y personal.

Estar sin Dean era una casi como una tortura y por fin se había terminado. Delante de él estaba el Impala con Dean sentado dentro, así se lo había confirmado Sam, al que se había encontrado en el hostal.

Cogió aire con fuerza y abrió la puerta del copiloto, sentándose de inmediato. Nervioso, giró la cabeza, viendo como Dean le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. 

Tanto tiempo queriendo verle y ahora no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, así que recurrió a lo que siempre hacía cuando se encontraban

-Hola, Dean

El cazador seguía mirándole completamente perplejo y sin hacer o decir nada. Castiel tampoco sabía qué hacer, o más bien, sí que lo sabía pero no si era lo correcto o si su amigo lo aceptaría. Miró hacía delante, observando el atardecer y la combinación de colores que había en el cielo en esos instantes. A pesar de que Dean no le había dicho nada, el olor del coche, el olor de Dean, su calidez estaba con él, era como volver a casa después de tanto tiempo. Sí, estaba de vuelta.

Se giró de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa y esta vez, sin dudarlo, se lanzó directo a sus brazos para darle el abrazo que necesitaba más que nada en el mundo. Dean le correspondió, estrechándole contra su pecho y dándole unas ligeras caricias en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien, Cas? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás conmigo?

  
-Sí, Dean -musitó sin querer separarse de él-, ahora todo esta bien.

  
Cas sabía que era una pequeña mentira, que fuera de esa coche todo era un caos y del que él tenía la mayor culpa, pero necesitaba olvidarse de todo eso, necesitaba simplemente disfrutar de unos sentimientos humanos que todavía no había podido experimentar y que sólo tendría con Dean. 

Se incorporó y se sentó encima del cazador, apoyando la cabeza en su cuello. Dean le dejó hacer y le dio pequeños besos en el pelo, en las mejillas, en los labios, mientras le surraba que se alegraba de su vuelta, que le había extrañado, que le necesitaba, que le necesitaría siempre. 

Y así, con el calor del cuerpo de Dean Winchester, Castiel se sentió el humano más feliz del planeta.


	10. Drabble 10. Destiel

** tu sabes que han rodado escena destiel con el atardecer de fondo (segun misha), y donde cas llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a dean y es una especie de reencuentro de ambos (segun jensen) necesito minific, me da igual si lo haces cockles con jensen diciendo guarradas o destiel, plisss **

_** petición: Iris ** _

_** Fandom: SPN. ¿posibles spoilers de la 9ª?  
** _

** _Rating: G_  
**

* * *

** **

Durante esas semanas siendo humano, Castiel había vivido diversas experiencias. No estaba siendo fácil vivir sin poderes, con toda esa culpa que le atormentaba. Pero había decidido no rendirse y hacer todo lo posible para recuperar no sólo su Gracia, también ayudar a que los ángeles volvieran a ocupar su lugar en el Cielo.  
Otra de las partes dificiles había sido estar separado de los Winchester. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esta vez era diferente. Sentía la ausencia de sus dos amigos de una forma más intensa, ante todo la de Dean.El cazador le había demostrado tantas veces que le necesitaba, igual que él a pesar de no decirselo nunca. Ahora esa necesidad era más fuerte, más dolorosa. Cuando era un ángel y estaban separados le escuchaba rezar, siempre en su cabeza y ahora no tenía eso, sólo un teléfono al que llamar de vez en cuando. Pero era diferente, no era algo tan íntimo y personal.

  
Estar sin Dean era una casi como una tortura y por fin se había terminado. Delante de él estaba el Impala con Dean sentado dentro, así se lo había confirmado Sam, al que se había encontrado en el hostal.

  
Cogió aire con fuerza y abrió la puerta del copiloto, sentándose de inmediato. Nervioso, giró la cabeza, viendo como Dean le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

  
Tanto tiempo queriendo verle y ahora no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, así que recurrió a lo que siempre hacía cuando se encontraban

  
-Hola, Dean

  
El cazador seguía mirándole completamente perplejo y sin hacer o decir nada. Castiel tampoco sabía qué hacer, o más bien, sí que lo sabía pero no si era lo correcto o si su amigo lo aceptaría. Miró hacía delante, observando el atardecer y la combinación de colores que había en el cielo en esos instantes. A pesar de que Dean no le había dicho nada, el olor del coche, el olor de Dean, su calidez estaba con él, era como volver a casa después de tanto tiempo. Sí, estaba de vuelta.  
Se giró de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa y esta vez, sin dudarlo, se lanzó directo a sus brazos para darle el abrazo que necesitaba más que nada en el mundo.

Dean le correspondió, estrechándole contra su pecho y dándole unas ligeras caricias en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien, Cas? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás conmigo?

  
-Sí, Dean -musitó sin querer separarse de él-, ahora todo esta bien.

  
Cas sabía que era una pequeña mentira, que fuera de esa coche todo era un caos y del que él tenía la mayor culpa, pero necesitaba olvidarse de todo eso, necesitaba simplemente disfrutar de unos sentimientos humanos que todavía no había podido experimentar y que sólo tendría con Dean.

  
Se incorporó y se sentó encima del cazador, apoyando la cabeza en su cuello. Dean le dejó hacer y le dio pequeños besos en el pelo, en las mejillas, en los labios, mientras le surraba que se alegraba de su vuelta, que le había extrañado, que le necesitaba, que le necesitaría siempre.

  
Y así, con el calor del cuerpo de Dean Winchester, Castiel se sentió el humano más feliz del planeta.


	11. Drabble 11. Cockles

** Jared está con el movil cuando ve la foto que ha twitteado Misha y no duda en enseñarsela a Jensen a su lado... ¿resultado? Jensen no podría estar más caliente y Misha va a estar en el panel un buen rato, asi que se escusa al baño y se toca mientras piensa en lo que le haría a Misha. Escribe **

 

_Petición: Mariam_

_Fandam: SPN RPS_

_Rating: n-13_

* * *

 

Jensen se encontraba sentado en una sala del aeropuerto a punto de embarcar rumbo a Dallas. A su lado, Jared miraba de forma compulsiva su móvil. "Seguramente estará en twitter", pensó renegando. Jared y Misha se pasaban casi todo el día allí metidos.

  
-Misha está fatal -exclamó Jared riéndose

  
-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? -viniendo de Misha se esperaba cualquier cosa

  
-Mejor míralo tú

  
Y a continuación le dio el móvil.

  
Jensen se quedó sin habla. El muy hijo de puta se había vestido de vaquero. HOSTIA PUTA. Allí estaba ese hombre que le volvia loco con unos pantalones que le marcaban las piernas, una camisa ceñida y las manos en el cinturón. Llevaba los pantalones tan bajos que aún más se le marcaban las estrechas caderas. LAS JODIDAS CADERAS que a Jensen le ponían como una moto.

  
Sí señor, allí estaba Jensen Ackles en un aeropuerto y con la polla dura por culpa de Misha Collins .

  
Sabiendo que así no podía ir por el mundo, le devolvió el móvil a Jared y se excuso marchándose a los servicios. Entró en un lavabo, cerró la puerta, se bajó los pantalones y se apoyó en una pared dispuesto a desahogarse.

  
Bajó la vista, viendo como su miembro duro y erguido le reclamaba toda su atención. Se lamió la mano derecha y agarró su pene, bajando y subiendo por la dureza, recordando la imagen de Misha vestido de vaquero. Ahogó un gemido cuando se apretó con algo más de fuerza, tenía prisa, no podía estar allí mucho tiempo. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de Misha, quitándose esa ropa de vaquero, tocándose para él, masturbándose con el mismo fervor con que lo estaba haciendo él.

  
Abrió los ojos, sin saber en qué momento los había cerrando, observando de nuevo como su mano se masturbaba casi con furia por tener que desahogarse de esa forma y no como a él le gustaría. "Misha, Misha, Misha", repitió incesante mientras seguía tocándose sin parar, la palma bombeando sin descanso por el hinchado falo, llegando hasta el glande y bajando de nuevo hasta llegar a la base. Se mordió los labios, sabiendo que le faltaba poco, el orgasmo reptando por su cuerpo. Pero le faltaba algo, le faltaba lo más importante.

  
Justo en ese momento le sonó el teléfono, con el tono de llamada que tenía puesto para cuando Misha le llamará. Refunfuñando, pero sin dejar de tocarse, cogió el móvil del suelo con la otra mano y antes de que pudiese contestar escuchó:

  
-Córrete, Jensen. Hazlo.

  
-Misha, Dios.

  
No hizo falta que se lo repitiese. Se dejó caer al suelo sin importarle dónde se quedaba el móvil y con la misma intensidad volvió a masturbarse con la orden de Misha en la cabeza.

  
"Córrete, Jensen. Hazlo". Lo mismo que le había dicho la infinidad de veces que se habían acostado, las mismas palabras, el mismo jodido tono. Y finalmente, se dejó llevar corriéndose entre sus dedos.

  
A los pocos segundos, recuperó el aliento y le dijo:

  
-Esto me lo vas a pagar

  
-Eso espero, Ackles.

  
Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a Dallas. Un hombre le necesitaba


	12. Drabble 12. Cockles

** Trabajar con los J2 es difícil para Misha. Jared es imposible con sus bromas y su empeño en hacerle reir, pero Jensen... Jensen es peor porque le susurra guarradas al oido siempre que puede y así es muy DURO trabajar... escribe **

_ Petición: Mariam  
_

_ Fandam: SPN RPS  
_

_Rating: n-13 (más por el vocabulario Sorry porque no hay mucho porno >_<_

 

* * *

 

Cuando Misha llegó a Supernatural, al principio pensó que le costaría encontrar un hueco entre sus compañeros de reparto. Ya llevaban 3 años rodando juntos y él era el chico nuevo, pero el primer día se dio cuenta que se equivocaban. Todos lo aceptaron como uno más y tanto Jensen como Jared no tardaron en hacer que se uniera a las bromas que eran habituales entre ellos. Algo que Misha agradeció porque iba mucho con su personalidad.

  
Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, las bromas entre ellos fueron creciendo más y más, llegando a robarse las llaves de los coches y bajarse los pantalones cuando tenían que rodar una escena. Jared podía ser todo un cabrón cuando se lo proponía. Pero eso no era lo peor, que va.

  
Lo peor era Jensen. Porque ese cabronazo te engañaba haciéndote creer que era algo tímido o incluso reservado, pero lo único que necesitaba era tener confianza y entonces se desataba la fiera que tenía dentro.

  
Recordaba con toda claridad, como una vez que estaban en el Impala, se acercó a él para coger algo de la guantera, y aprovechando que estaban cerca le susurró en el oído: "la tengo dura, Misha".

  
Y entonces empezó la locura. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Jensen le susurraba guarradas al oído: "He soñado que te la chupaba", "Necesito lamerte tus jodidos pezones", "¿Alguna vez se han corrido en tu pequeño culo?", "Misha, tu polla en mi boca, ya".

  
Al principio se resistió, pero Misha sabía que conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear y cuando Jensen le arrinconó en un set para decirle:  
-Misha, necesito que me folles, lo quiero, joder

  
Pensó, ¿para que negarse a algo que él también deseaba? ¿Para que negarse el que pudiesen disfrutar los dos?

  
Así que le respondió mientras le tocaba el paquete con la mano abierta: —Creo Jensen que ha llegado el momento de darte todo lo que me has estado pidiendo. Y voy a empezar por follarte, ¿te parece bien?

  
Jensen le miro con la sonrisa más pervertida que podía haber en el mundo y le cogió de la muñeca:

  
—Me parece que mejor vamos a mi caravana. Vamos a necesitar muchas horas.

  
Oh sí, y muchos días y semanas, pensó. Jensen había jugado con fuego y se iba a quemar.


	13. Drabble 13. Cockles AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Comentario:** leeros muy atentamente TODO lo que me ha pedido Taolee porque si no me he dejado nada, en principio está todo. Esto es lo más guarro y cochino que he escrito en mi vida y con tantos warnings, creo que me merezco un sitio en el infierno y no sé si algún tomate porque no suelo escribir tanta cochinada junta, que no sé bien qué habrá quedado. Este drabble es mucho más largo porque era imposible condensar tanta cosa en tan poco sitio, además he preferido no publicarlo en el Ask por si había alguna mente sensible xD  
>  Avisadas estais!!!

**No voy a ser ni coherente pidiendo: Jensen/Misha, vaqueros, pajar, ropa a medio quitar, felching, bottom!Jensen, bottom!Misha, sexo cochinote, empotramiento de Jensen contra la pared gracias a los brazacos de Misha, Au por supuesto, espera que sigo en la siguiente pregunta...**

**oneshot, vaquero apretado de Misha, super erección de Jensen, barebacking, biting, deepthroat, dirty talk, docking, explicit sex, fingering, fluffy (que sé que te gusta), gag reflex, hairpulling, hand job, oral sex, rimming y spanking, Y da gracias que no he añadido el mpreg XDDDD ya puedes odiarme!**

 Petición: Taolee

Fandom: SPN RPS AU

Rating: +25?? xDD 

* * *

 

Jensen abrió el pajar de un portazo, quedándose expectante justo en la entrada. Sabía que en cuestión de minutos Misha entraría y sólo eso ya hacía que su polla palpitara ansiosa dentro de sus pantalones.

Desde que ese hombre había llegado a la granja su vida había dado un gran giro, sobre todo desde la noche que acabaron metiéndose mano desesperados en el pajar. Desde entonces, no había noche que no quedaran allí para montárselo. Jensen en teoría iba a casarse, así que debían llevar eso a escondidas.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y Misha entró mirándole con una mirada cargada de deseo. El miembro de Jensen palpitó con más ansias viendo como los pantalones de Misha se ceñían en sus piernas y le marcaban sus pecaminosas caderas. Un gruñido le salió de la garganta y se lanzó hacía sus labios para devorarle la boca.

—Que putita eres, Jensen —le dijo con voz grave, cogiéndolo de los brazos y empotrándolo contra la pared más cercana—. Si por ti fuera estarías todo el día con las piernas abiertas mientras te follo sin parar.

—Misha... —gimoteó notando la presión en los brazos y como rozaba la erección contra la suya, aún tapadas cruelmente con los vaqueros.

 

 

Se separó de él y admiró el bulto que tenía Jensen en los pantalones. La verga de ese hombre era enorme, igual que Jensen, y a Misha le encantaba saber que con tan poco era capaz de hacer que tuviera ya ese gran bulto. Le lamió los labios antes de meterle de nuevo la lengua en la boca, mientras le bajaba la bragueta e introducía las manos por el pantalón hasta llegar a su apretado trasero.

Con un movimiento le bajó los vaqueros y le dio la vuelta, apoyándolo contra la pared. Jensen gimoteó y abrió un poco las piernas, demostrándole lo que quería.

Pero Jensen se llevaría una sorpresa, pensó Misha. Le bajó también los calzoncillos y le separó las nalgas con las manos, pudiendo ver el fruncido y apretado agujerito que tantas y tantas veces Misha se había follado. Sin esperar más, comenzó a lamerle en esa zona tan íntima.

—Joder, sí, haz eso otra vez.

—¿Te gusta? —cuestionó antes de introducirle la lengua. El sollozó de Jensen fue la única respuesta que escuchó—. Sí, te encanta que te coman el culo.

 

Jensen notaba como la lengua de Misha se deslizaba, sabía que si continuaban así no tardaría mucho en correrse y era demasiado pronto. Sacando fuerzas, se giró y se abalanzó encima de él, cayendo los dos al suelo, frotándose y besándose con pasión. Sin dejar de moverse, metió una mano entre ellos y le desabrochó los apretados vaqueros. Le bajó los pantalones y los boxers con determinación y en cuanto vio el pene duro y erguido, se lo metió en la boca con un ansia frenética.

Misha levantó las caderas, haciendo que Jensen se lo tragara hasta el fondo.

—Joder tío, me vas a ahogar —replicó tosiendo.

—No seas quejica y chúpamela, anda —le mandó cogiéndolo del pelo y acercándolo de nuevo a la erección.

 Con otro hombre jamás se dejaría dominar de esa forma, pero con Misha todo era diferente, su cuerpo, su mente lo ansiaba, lo disfrutaba como nunca había disfrutado nada. El sexo con él era sucio, desesperado, salvaje y liberador.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, le chupó el glande, bebiéndose las gotas que habían ido fluyendo. Después, apoyó una mano en la cadera de Misha y deslizó sus labios por la verga, apretando los labios alrededor.

—Así, Jen, la chupas tan bien, joder —susurró intentando no moverse, para que Jensen pudiese tragarse toda su polla hasta el fondo. Los labios y la boca de ese hombre habían sido creados por hacer mamadas, era indiscutible—. Ven aquí, ven, maldita sea.

Jensen le dio una última lamida a los testículos y se dejó caer encima de él.

Ambos gimieron sintiendo como los dos miembros se tocaban al fin piel con piel. Jensen empezó a frotarse contra él, deslizando su goteante verga contra la de Misha.

—-¿Te gusta? —le preguntó empujando con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—Humm, sí —contestó moviendo las manos por su espalda—. Pero preferiría metértela —aseguró dándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

Jensen dio un respingo con un pequeño quejido.

—¿Y a ti te gusta esto? —continuó con otra palmada más fuerte, marcándole los dedos en la blanca piel.

—¡Ah, Misha!

—Se acabó el juego —sentenció incorporándose y quedándose de rodillas encima de él.

 

Jensen separó más las piernas, para que se colocara entre ellas. No hacía falta irse con rodeos, no con él. Sintió como los dedos largos de Misha subían por sus mulsos, llegando hasta la ingle y a continuación introduciéndose en su interior.

—Sabes, Jen —comenzó a hablar—, en realidad no haría falta que te metiera ningún dedo, mi lengua ya te ha dejado bien dispuesto para mi polla —prosiguió añadiendo otro—, pero me encanta notar lo apretado que estás antes de follarte.

—Oh, por favor —suplicó elevando la pelvis para que los dígitos entraran más en él.

—Tranquilo —susurró, colocando la erección contra el fruncido ano—, justo acabamos de empezar.

—Por favor, por favor —repitió subiendo las caderas otra vez, necesitado de más, y al fin con una fuerte estocada sintió como la verga de Misha se introducía en él llegando casi a su alma.

Jensen se agarró a la camisa sudada que todavía llevaba puesta y abrió más las piernas, mientras Misha entraba y salía de él implacable, chocando los testículos contra sus nalgas.

—Tan apretado, tan caliente, Jensen, me vuelves loco, te lo juro

—Más fuerte, más Misha, más.

—¿Quieres que... me corra dentro de ti... Jen? —le preguntó en el oído, sin dejar de arremeter contra él—. Dímelo, quiero escucharlo.

—Sí, Misha —contestó como pudo, sintiendo como le golpeaba incesante en la próstata.

—Quieres salir de aquí... con mi corrida en tu culo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, joder, sí —contestó, apretándose con más fuerza a la espalda, el orgasmo amenazándole, el miembro a punto de explotar.

 

 

Con un último empujón, Misha se dejó llevar, corriéndose en el interior de Jensen. Rápidamente, salió de él, escuchando cómo se quejaba.

—No, Misha, ¿qué haces?

—Algo que te encanta

Se agachó de nuevo entre sus muslos y empezó a lamerle otra vez la mojada y dilatada entrada, llevándose con la lengua su propio esperma.

—Dios, Misha, no pares —sollozó masturbándose.

El sabor de su semen junto al de Jensen le llenó la boca y mientras le follaba con la lengua, vio como se corría entre sus dedos.

Misha se dejó caer a su lado, los restos de paja pegándose a su cuerpo con el sudor, pero poco le importaba. Giró la cabeza, encontrándose a Jensen sonriendo.

—¿Bien? —le preguntó acariciándole una mejilla

—Sí... pero todavía no hemos terminado... —sentenció recorriendo con una mano su torso y llevándose los restos de su semen—. Ahora te toca a ti ser mi putita.

Misha le observó levantando una ceja. No tenía ninguna queja al respecto.

 

Jensen contemplaba la espectacular imagen que tenía delante de él: Misha a cuatro patas y con dos de sus dedos metidos en el trasero, dilatándole con la ayuda de su propia corrida. A falta de lubricante... ¿qué mejor que eso? Misha gemía desesperado, con la verga otra vez dura y chocando contra su vientre, moviéndose hacía detrás para que Jensen profundizara más.

—Hazlo, Jen, hazlo de una vez.

—Vaya, ¿quién suplica ahora? —replicó sacando los dígitos y rozando su erección contra sus nalgas—. Te voy a follar bien duro, Misha, lo sabes.

—Sí, sí

Se agarró el pene con una mano y lo alineó contra el fruncido ano. Con un único empujón, se introdujo del todo por el estrecho y caliente canal.

—Señor, podría correrme sólo con esto —dijo cogiéndole de las caderas.

—No seas mariquita y fóllame como un hombre —le pidió impulsándose hacía él.

—¿Eso es lo qué quieres? —preguntó echándose hacía delante, y cogiéndole del pelo con los dedos para que levantara la cabeza—. Dime, esto es lo que quieres —continuó arremetiendo en su interior.

—Así, joder, así —contestó girando el rostro y mirándole a los ojos con la boca entreabierta.

Jensen le besó devorándole los labios sin dejar de salir y entrar de su cuerpo. Fuertes y duras embestidas que conseguían que los dos ahogaran los gemidos en sus bocas. Le soltó del pelo y deslizó una mano hasta llegar al palpitante y goteante miembro de Misha.

—Vamos, Mish, córrete para mí —le pidió masturbándole.

Sintió como la carne se ceñía todavía más alrededor de su sexo y supo que Misha no aguantaría mucho más. Movió la mano con más rapidez y le penetró con fiereza, hasta que sintió como el semen de Misha le llenaba los dedos.

Se incorporó al instante, le volvió a coger de las caderas y vio como su miembro entraba y salía desesperado de la entrada de Misha. Esa magnífica visión consiguió que al final Jensen llegara a un orgasmo que le dejó casi sin aire.

 

Misha se tumbó en el suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración. Jensen le había follado golpeándole la próstata casi todas las veces y ese segundo orgasmo le había dejado exhausto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Jensen, quien estaba a su lado, con las mejillas enrojecidas y cubierto de sudor.

—Perfectamente. Pero ven aquí, conmigo.

De inmediato, sintió la cabeza de Jensen en el hombro y una mano en el pecho. Cuando el momento de pasión terminaba, siempre acababan abrazados, desnudos, con restos de paja y semen por ambos cuerpos.

—¿Y tú?

—Sí, claro.

—Ya sabes cómo me gusta follar.

—Oh, y tanto que lo sé —comentó sonriendo y acariciándole un pezón.

—Y también sabes que no necesito que me regales flores, ni que me lleves a cenar, con que me regales un bote de lubricante soy feliz.

—Idiota… —susurró mordiéndole el cuello, dejándole una gran marca.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —espetó mirándole a los ojos—, ahora todos podrán verla.

—Lo sé —respondió sin abandonar la sonrisa—. Por eso lo he hecho, y ahora tú me harás lo mismo a mí.

—¿Qué somos ganado? —inquirió sin comprender nada.

—Estoy cansado de esconderme, Misha. Cansado de vivir algo que no quiero, que no me satisface. Tú me has enseñado a ser libre, me has enseñado a que no debo avergonzarme de lo que soy ni de lo que siento.

—Pero, Jensen… ¿Estás seguro? No hagas esto por mí, ya te he dicho que no…

—Calla, hombre —le interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios—. Lo he hecho por mí, lo necesito, de verdad, no sé si querrás estar a mi lado, pero…

Misha le cogió de las mejillas, aproximando su rostro a él.

—Ahora él que se tiene que callar eres tú.

Se miraron sonriendo y se dieron un beso lleno de calma y ternura, un beso que sabía a promesas, a futuro, a noches en el pajar y a desayunos en la cama, un beso lleno de esperanza.

Tal vez sería difícil, pero merecería la pena.


	14. Drabble 14. Destiel A moment in a million years

  **¿Quieres algo moñas? Enga, ahí te va el reto: Dean, Castiel humano, A moment in a million years de Scorpions y un lugar íntimo. La línea temporal me da igual. Buena suerte ;D**

** Petición: Dena  
**

** Fandom: SPN  
**

** Rating:G  
**

** Comentario: me he pasado un poquito de la limitación del Ask, pero... no podía recortar nada!!!! Espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito, que tú a Dean le conoces muy bien ^^  
**

** La canción [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RS7W10KoJzY)  
**

* * *

****

Dean se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la ventana de la habitación. Por unos momentos se quedó contemplando las calles desiertas y prácticamente a oscuras, excepto por el cartel luminoso del motel.

Otra vez había vuelto a pasar, de nuevo había vuelto a caer. Pero, ¿cómo evitar algo que le atraía tanto? ¿Cómo alejarse de algo que necesitaba con todo su ser?

 Se giró, observando el cuerpo desnudo del hombre que hacía unos pocos minutos le había llevado hasta el éxtasis, el hombre que le había roto los esquemas, el hombre que desde hacía pocos meses había dejado de ser un ángel para convertirse en otro ser humano como él. Igual de roto, igual de necesitado.

 No tenía claro quién había sido el primero en lanzarse, pero lo que si que recordaba Dean era la primera vez que los labios de Cas se posaron en los suyos, en la forma en que sus largos dedos le despojaron de la ropa, en como temblaron los dos conforme más se atrevían y se acariciaban uno al otro, tocándose en sitios que hasta ese momento sólo habían sido tocados en los sueños de cada uno. A la mañana siguiente, los dos continuaron como siempre, como si esa noche hubiese sido un momento único y pasajero y una vez saciados ya no haría falta repetir.

 Que equivocado estaba.

 Cansado de tanto silencio, encendió el hilo musical de la habitación y de inmediato bufó al reconocer la canción. ¿De verdad? ¿Justo esa?

_I wish this night could last forever, but it's time to go_

 —¿Dean?

_Nothing ever changed_

 Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada azul de Cas, quien le observaba tumbado desde la cama. Cas siempre se comportaba con timidez tras haberse acostado. Algo completamente diferente a cómo se comportaba cuando sus desnudos cuerpos se enredaban y se movían al compás. Y le entendía porque a él le sucedía algo parecido.

  _What a glorious night To me it could have lasted forever_

 —¿Estás bien?

 —Sí, pero... ven conmigo, Dean...

_A moment in a million years Is all I've got for you_

 Se acercó a la cama de nuevo, sentándose al lado de él. Con lentitud, deslizó un dedo por la desnuda espalda llegando hasta la nuca, sintiendo como se erizaba la piel bajo sus atenciones.

_A moment that I won't forget_

 Dejó de acariciarle con los dedos para hacerlo con los labios, besándole en infinidad de ocasiones hasta que se dio por satisfecho y giró su cuerpo. Castiel le miraba con las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos dilatados y la respiración acelerada. Dean le había visto así varias veces, siempre se decía que era la última, pero era la más grande de las mentiras.

 Con delicadeza le besó la frente, bajó por la nariz y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Los dos sollozaron ante el sutil contacto, sabiendo que era escaso, que necesitaban mucho más. Cas le lamió la dulce carne y Dean no dudó en abrir la boca, devorando el cálido aliento de su amigo, uniendo ambas lenguas en un baile descoordinado y repleto de saliva.

Se dejó llevar de nuevo a una vorágine repleta de deseo y desenfreno. Los dedos de Cas tocándole, llenándole con cariño y devoción. Sus manos tocándole, haciéndole el amor con todo su cuerpo, con toda su alma, compartiendo sudor y lágrimas, gimiendo su nombre, una sinfonía que se repetía sin cesar: Dean, Cas, Dean, Cas, Dean, Cas. Se fundieron otra vez sin pensar en el mañana, sin pensar en las consecuencias de ese acto, sólo disfrutando de ser dos cuerpos enredados, sin saber dónde acababa uno y comenzaba el otro. Y cuando Dean se dejó caer encima del cuerpo de su amigo, saciado y sucio, se abrazó a él como si fuese la persona indicada para salvarle de todo el dolor que muchas veces le atormentaba. Castiel le abrazó, haciendo círculos con los dedos por la espalda, dándole pequeños besos en el pelo, sabiendo que podía confiar en él para lo que fuese, para siempre.

_A moment in a million years . To make some dreams come true_

Dean sabía que tenía muchos defectos, que tenía un enorme peso de culpa que le atormentaba, pero cuando estaba con él de esa forma, era cuando conseguía olvidarse de toda la mierda que le rodeaba, cuando por unas horas podía sentirse sencillamente un hombre más. Que se hubiese enamorado de un hombre, de un ángel, era lo de menos. Era en esos momentos, sintiendo su respiración y el latido de su corazón, cuando egoístamente daba las gracias por tenerlo junto a él.

_A moment that I won't forget Until the day I die_

_A moment in a million years, called life_

 —Quédate conmigo… —le pidió, tumbándose a su lado.

—Siempre, Dean. Siempre.


	15. Drabble 15. Cockles

** Jensen y Misha están grabando en el impala y Jensen no deja de bromear sobre que no le importaria tener un gran trozo de carne en la mano... lo que las camaras y la gente del set no ven es que mientras dice eso la mano de jensen se desliza dentro de la bragueta de Misha... escribe **

_ Petición: Mariam  
_

__

_ Fandom: RPS  
_

__

_Rating: +13_   


* * *

  
  


Misha ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas llevan metidos en el Impala. Ya he empezado a anochecer y hace un frio de tres pares de narices. En las otras temporadas llevaba tanta ropa -camisa, chaqueta y gabardina- y ahora sólo lleva una camisa y el chaleco de la gasolinera donde ahora trabaja Castiel. ¿Quién le iba a decir que su personaje llegaría a este momento?

  
Se frota las manos para darse un poco de calor y escucha como Jensen se ríe a su lado. Su compañero de rodaje también está cansado, pero él lleva una chaqueta; seguro que no está tan congelado como él.

  
—¿Tienes frio?

  
—No estamos en una isla del caribe, te recuerdo que esto es Canadá, tío.

  
—No te quejes, ya nos queda poco —le responde sonriendo—, cuando acabemos te pones cinco chaquetas y nos vamos a cenar.

  
Misha le mira agradecido, correspondiéndole la sonrisa. En su relación siempre es él quien está haciendo bromas y provocándolo, pero a veces le gusta que sea Jensen quien lo haga.

  
—¿Y qué vamos a comer?

  
—Bueno, había pensado en un gran trozo de carne. Ya sabes, caliente, al punto, que te dan ganas de cogerlo con las manos y morderlo hasta que se deshace en tu bocaY en ese momento, su cerebro se ha desconectado. No sólo por las palabras que acaba de escuchar, también porque Jensen ha deslizado su mano con sutileza hasta llegar a su pierna, subiéndolo y llegando hasta su bragueta. Misha lo mira boqueando por el atrevimiento de Jen, porque no están ni en el tráiler o en una habitación. Están en una carretera con cámaras y compañeros de reparto.

  
—Jen, ¿qué haces? —susurra sin moverse, sintiendo como los dedos rozan su miembro, que no tiene ningún problema en comenzar a endurecerse.

  
—Ir a por mi trozo de carne preferido —le contesta, ahora palpando la erección con la palma abierta—, y de paso, hacer que entres en calor.

—Estás loco —solloza, sin embargo separa más las piernas para darle más espacio.

  
Gira la cabeza y ambos se quedan mirándose. Jensen ha metido la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y le acaricia con firmeza, subiendo y bajando la mano sin parar. Le masturba sabiendo cómo tocarle y cómo le gusta. Misha apoya la cabeza en el asiento, gimiendo bajito, observando como Jensen se relame los labios.

  
—Joder, ni que se te ocurra parar —dice sin moverse, intentando no llamar la atención.

  
—Que pena que no estemos solos, Mish —murmura rodeando el glande con el pulgar, y volviendo a bajar—, haría que te sentaras encima de mí —continua acercándose con sutileza hasta su oído—, te follaría toda la noche en este jodido coche, Mish, toda la noche con mi polla en tu culo.

  
Y Misha se deja llevar, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, con las manos aferradas en el asiento y liberando su semen en el puño de Jensen. Nota como le muerde la oreja y se aleja de él sacando un pañuelo de la chaqueta.

  
—Creo que a mí también me apetece un buen trozo de carne —comenta subiéndose la bragueta.

  
—Veré qué puedo hacer.

  
Los dos ríen con la promesa de continuar en cuanto salgan de allí.


	16. Drabble 16. Cockles AU

**PWP AU First!Time Age!Diference Teen!Jensen Adult!Misha Jensen es adorable, tan tímido, con esa sonrisa y la forma en que se sonroja cuando le ve, con su sombrero vaquero y la forma en que monta a caballo. Misha ha querido follarselo desde que lo vio, y ahora por fin lo tiene sentado en su regazo, desnudo, solo con el sombrero vaquero y extremadamente sonrojado. - Montame. - Ordena Misha.**   


_Petición: Mariam_

_Fandom: RPS AU_

_Rating: +17. Importante, mirad los warnings y la petición. Es el primer fic que escribo con esta diferencia de edad, espero que no me haya quedado algo grotesco porque no es lo que pretendo ni mucho menos! Al ser una petición en dos preguntas, me he permitido hacerlo más largo de lo habitual y pasar un poco de la limitación del Ask._

* * *

 

Si no fuese porque sentía la piel caliente de Jensen traspasándole el pantalón, Misha habría pensado que estaba otra vez soñando. Pero no, era real como la vida misma.  
  
Desde que había empezado a trabajar en la granja de los Ackles, se había fijado en el muchacho. Era tan hermoso, con la nariz adornada de pecas, unos labios gruesos y un cuerpo perfecto. Pero Jen era joven, demasiado joven, con dieciste años no se atrevía ni a tocarle un pelo. Jensen era intocable para un hombre de veinticinco años como él. Por más que lo desease y se muriese por tocarle. Sin embargo, era innegable la atracción entre los dos. Jensen siempre revoloteaba a su alrededor, mirándolo, sonriendo sonrojado, ayudándolo con cualquier tontería que se le ocurriese. A veces creía que si se lanzaba, Jensen no se echaría para atrás, todo lo contrario. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había tocado imaginando, recreando imágenes cada vez más obscenas y subidas de tono. Necesitaba tanto hacerlo suyo que se estaba volviendo loco. Pero no debía. Así que comenzó a alejarse de él, a poner espacio entre ellos, hasta que había sido el joven, quien cansado de sus rechazos había tomado cartas en el asunto presentándose en su habitación.  
  
Al principio Misha se quedó mirándolo sentado en un sillón, sin saber ni qué decir ni qué hacer, hasta que Jensen comenzó a desnudarse quedándose únicamente con un sombrero de vaquero. Misha continuó callado, mirando ese cuerpo desnudo y como con lentitud y con cierto pudor se acercaba a él sentándose en su regazo.

—Jensen... —musitó con suavidad, observando las mejillas completamente enrojecidas del muchacho y una sonrisa temblorosa. El cuerpo le pedía que lo tomara ya, pero debía asegurarse de no estar cometiendo una completa locura—, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió con seguridad, mirándole a los ojos y colocando las manos en el pecho de Misha—. Te deseo, Misha, te necesito como nunca he necesito a nadie.

—Pero eres muy joven, Jensen, esto... no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

—No lo harás, te lo prometo... —Se acercó con lentitud hasta sus labios, la piel desnuda de los muslos rozando contra los pantalones, tocando el bulto que había ido creciendo—. Por favor...

Eso era demasiado para cualquier hombre. Que el infierno se abriera y se lo llevará porque él iba a caer en el más y maravilloso pecado.  
  
Misha le cogió de la nuca y le besó con devoción, acariciándole los labios con pleitesía. Le mordió los labios y en cuanto el muchacho abrió la boca, introdujo la lengua para devorarle la boca sin control. Jensen se dejaba hacer totalmente dominado por el huracán de sensaciones que le estaba causando Misha, quien no dejaba de besarlo y tocarle por todas partes.  
  
—¿Es tu primera vez? —le preguntó en el oreja, antes de mordisquearla.

—Sí... —contestó susurrando avergonzado.

—Bien, tranquilo —aseguró dándole un suave beso en los labios.

A continuación colocó las manos de Jensen en su cuello, le agarró de los nalgas y se incorporó del sillón. De inmediato, el muchacho rodeó la cintura de Misha con las piernas, el sombrero cayó al suelo y se dejó llevar por él mientras se besaban de nuevo.

—Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? No te haré daño, te lo prometo —dijo tumbándolo en la cama.

—Confío en ti. Siempre.

De pie delante de la cama, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, sin dejar de observarlo. Jensen brillaba bajo una capa de sudor, las pupilas dilatadas, los labios hinchados y el pene erguido. Era la visión de la lujuría convertida en realidad.

—Eres perfecto, Jensen... llevaba tanto tiempo deseándote, queriendo tocarte...

—Hazlo Misha... te necesito

Sí, era imposible resistirse a eso. Imposible.

Se subió a la cama y se lanzó directo a su hinchado miembro. Lamió primero el glande y después deslizó la lengua por el tronco, llegando hasta la base y volviendo a subir. Escuchó como Jensen gimió desesperado, separando las piernas.

—Misha, oh Dios, eso es...

—No te cortes, Jen, déjate llevar —le pidió subiendo hasta su boca, rozando su erección contra la del muchacho. Alargó la mano y cogió el lubricante y un preservativo de la mesita—. Tú siente y deja que yo me encargue de todo.

Jensen le miró afirmando con la cabeza. Misha le besó de nuevo en los labios y comenzó a bajar por su pecho dejando un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos por la piel. Se mojó los dedos con el liquido brillante y rozó la arrugada entrada con un dígito.

—Relájate, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Volvió a darle largas lamidas por el sexo, consiguiendo que Jensen abriera más las piernas mientras comenzaba a introducir un dedo con seguridad. Lo que menos quería era hacerle daño y Jensen estaba tan estrecho que iba a necesitar toda la dilatación posible. No tuvo claro cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, con el pene de Jensen entre sus labios y  cada vez con más dedos en el interior del muchacho, hasta que éste ya no pudo más, y levantando las caderas con fuerza se corrió en la caliente boca de Misha.

—Lo siento, yo... —sollozó, tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

—No lo sientas, yo lo he querido así —contestó liberando los dedos de su culo y besándole la boca para que bebiera de su sabor.  
  
Los dos cuerpos se rozaron uno contra el otro. Misha se balanceaba contra Jensen, presionando su dolorido miembro contra el de Jensen que no tardó mucho en volver a endurecerse. No podía aguantar más.

—Dame la almohada —demandó incorporándose y quedándose de rodillas entre sus piernas. Jensen no tardó ni un segundo en hacerle caso. Misha le levantó la pelvis y la colocó debajo de su espalda, dejando a la vista la dilatada y dispuesta entrada del chico.

—¿Listo? —preguntó observando la obra de arte más erótica que había contemplado en toda su existencia.

—Sí —le contestó con firmeza, lamiéndose los hinchados labios, la cara aún más enrojecida y todo cubierto de sudor.  
Se puso el preservativo que había dejado en la cama, y se dio unas cuentas caricias para aliviarse un poco el dolor y la anticipación que estaba sintiendo. Con lo apretado que estaría Jensen, no quería correrse en un minuto. Le cogió de los muslos y presionó el miembro contra su virginal interior, comenzando a introducirse en él. 

—¡Misha! —sollozó, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, estirando el cuello hacía detrás.

—Rejáte, Jensen, el dolor pasará —le suplicó, mordiéndose los labios para no hundirse hasta el fondo.

Poco a poco fue entrando el apretado canal, masturbándolo con una mano para que la invasión fuese algo más placentera hasta que finalmente llegó hasta lo más profundo de su interior. Se quedó quieto, dejando que Jensen se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerlo dentro.

—Muévete, Misha, por favor —suplicó entre lágrimas, agarrándose de las sábanas.

Joder, ¿quién era capaz de decirle que no?

Se deslizó hacía fuera, entrando con una larga estocada hasta el final, haciendo que Jensen arqueara la espalda con una reacción completamente lasciva. Misha no pudo resistir más y comenzó a follárselo sin recato, invadiendo y buscando al punto de máximo placer del chico. Cuando por fin presionó su próstata, Jensen sollozó con más fuerza y sin dudar empezó a tocarse dejándose llevar.

—Sí, Jensen... tócate para mí... —le pidió clavándole los dedos en los muslos, con cortos y rápidos movimientos, los apretados testículos chocando contra las enrojecidas nalgas.

—Misha, más, dame más... —exigió mirándole impúdico.

—Te sientes tan bien, tu culo es un jodido paraíso, tan caliente... tan apretado... —prosiguió acercándose a él—, voy a follarte cada noche, Jensen, cada maldita noche voy a estar dentro de tu precioso culo.  
  
Unieron las lenguas con fiereza, en una danza intensa y llena de lujuria, sin dejar de moverse uno contra el otro, hasta que Jensen sobrepasado por todas las sensaciones, se liberó por segunda vez salpicando hilos de esperma entre ambos cuerpos. Misha notó como el canal se ceñía aún más alrededor de su polla y tras dos intensas estocadas más se corrió temblando y sin control dejándose caer encima del cuerpo del muchacho.

Pasados unos segundos, salió de su cuerpo, se quitó el preservativo y fue hacía el baño para tirarlo, regresando al momento con una toalla mojada. Misha se quedó durante unos instantes mirando el cuerpo bañado en sudor y semen, en la suave piel cubierta de mordiscos y chupetones avariciosos, en los muslos con la marca de sus dedos... No se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que había hecho, al contrario, lo volvería a repetir una y otra vez hasta que Jensen se cansara de él.  
  
—Misha... —susurró el joven abriendo los ojos con cansancio.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se tumbó a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó dándole con un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—Sí —contestó sonriendo, colocando la cabeza en su pecho—. Volveremos a...

—¡Jensen! —dijo riéndose. Benditas hormonas adolescentes, pensó abrazándolo con avaricia—. Esto ha sido muy importante para mí, que me hayas permitido ser el primero.

—Tenías que ser tú —replicó besándole el torso—. Lo supe desde el primer momento que ti vi. El primero y el último.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto. ¿Y tú?

Misha le cogió de la barbilla, perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes, en sus pecas, en sus pecaminosos labios, en su tímida sonrisa.

—No tengo ninguna duda —aseguró con un dulce beso, apretándolo más contra sí—. Ninguna.


	17. Drabble 17. Cockles

** quiero un minific basado en esto [http://rohoshi-shipper.tumblr.com/post/63022585815/au-meme-misha-accidentally-tells-jensen-he-has](http://link.ask.fm/goto/50aiCb_tfbKQFz8pjX2u7IE0vQqH4KqcpRPoqeD1xC3PeQ9wCIxcNFS1_hQES2gyUFWdJfY1oGzqptw5uAYdgBADYTUv9A-TLizunb6wz3OdpJ9eHNzXYZGLAJ8OAWvx3kSmy5iJCrc33J6Ae8sbdWXd9tgA476g2HvlVxn9HQ,,) ODIAME BITCH. **

_Petición: Iris_

_Fandom: SPN RPS_

_Rating: G_

_Comentario: esta petición tiene gracia porque yo pedí en twitter que alguien me escribiese un fic con este post de tumblr y al final... en fin xDDD_ Y sí, me he vuelto a pasar la limitación del ask por el forro... lalalalalaa

* * *

Jensen miraba la pantalla del móvil esperando que le llegara de una vez la respuesta al mensaje que acababa de enviar. Chasqueó la lengua algo frustrado.  
  
No era tonto y sabía que Misha estaba huyendo de él. En el plato se comportaba como siempre, igual que delante de las cámaras y de las fans. Pero evitaba por todos los medios quedarse a solas con él, algo que en el pasado jamás había hecho.  
  
Esta era la segunda temporada que rodaba en la serie, y desde el principio se habían llevado muy bien, más que bien en realidad. Al principio no estaba acostumbrado a toda la energía que derrochaba, a esa complicidad tan natural, sin embargo, con el paso de las semanas, se hicieron un hueco en la vida del otro sin darse cuenta. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a verlo cada semana, a enviarse mensajes absurdos, llamarse, a contarse cosas de sus vida. Estar con Misha le daba una serenidad abrumadora y era extraño porque el hombre era como un terremoto. Pero su compañero tenía la habilidad de darle lo que necesitaba, ya fuese una mirada, una palmada en la espalda, una sonrisa... Porque si algo hacía con Misha era reírse. Muchísimo.  
  
Pero desde hacía unas semanas, Misha le estaba esquivando y no acababa de comprender el porqué de esa situación. Había intentando pensar si es que había hecho o dicho algo que le hubiese disgustado pero nada le venía a la cabeza. Lo único que se acordaba era que la última noche que habían estado tomando unas cervezas después del rodaje, habían estado más cercanos de lo habitual. Tal vez demasiado. Recordaba el contacto del muslo de Misha junto al suyo, la calidez de su respiración en su cuello, los dedos largos subiendo y bajando del vaso de cerveza. En el momento no le pareció extraño, ellos siempre estaban con bromas, tocándose uno al otro con confianza, pero esa noche Misha estaba diferente, le miraba de una forma más profunda, como si quisiese fundirse en él y Jensen, sin dudarlo, correspondió a esa mirada azul como siempre hacía. No le pareció mal quedarse embobado con sus ojos, sus carnosos labios o su perfecta nariz. Al contrario, era incapaz de apartarse.  
  
Ahora, con el pasar de los días, con la cabeza fría y con la actitud de Misha, no sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué habría pasado si no hubiese sonado su móvil rompiendo esa conexión. Lo único que quería era hablar con él y entender qué estaba sucediendo. Y viendo que su compañero no estaba por la labor, iría a buscarlo ese domingo y pondrían las cartas sobre la mesa.  


  
Cuando Misha le abrió la puerta de su casa, al momento pensó que no estaba equivocado y que algo le sucedía. La incomodidad que tenía era demasiado evidente y eso le molestaba. Mucho.

-Jensen, ¿necesitas algo? ¿es importante? -preguntó dejándolo pasar al comedor y cerrando la puerta de la entrada tras de sí.

¿Acababa de llegar y ya lo estaba echando o era su imaginación? Había cavilado abordar el tema de otra forma, pero a la mierda con la sutilezas.

-¿Qué cojones te pasa, Misha?

-¿A mí? Nada, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-No sé, tal vez porque llevas semanas pasando de mi culo e ignorándome. ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta?

-Te equivocas, estamos como siempre, Jensen.

-Y una mierda. ¿Qué pasa, Mish?

-Nada, joder, y no me llames así.

-Mish, no hagas esto -gruñó cogiéndolo de la muñeca. De ahí no se iba sin una explicación-. Siempre nos hemos explicado todo, eres mi amigo, cuéntame qué pasa, qué he hecho.

-No... no hagas eso, por favor... -le pidió liberándose del agarre y alejándose.

Jensen se quedó mirándolo sin entender nada. Lo único que deseaba era no perderlo, lo necesitaba, esas semanas habían sido un infierno estando separados, no le gustaba esa situación, en absoluto.

-Habla conmigo, Misha, dame un razón...

-Jensen no puedo, maldita sea, no puedo explicarte nada porque si lo hago rompería lo poco que puede quedar entre nosotros, porque si te lo digo huirás despavorido de mí y no podré soportarlo.

-Eso no pasará, ¿es que no me conoces? -replicó elevando la voz.

-No me hagas esto, Jensen, no lo hagas, no abras esta puerta, lo digo por tu bien.

-Y una mierda, sólo estás pensando en ti mismo. Dame tu estúpida razón para que me estés dando una patada en el culo y te dejaré en paz.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? -replicó visiblemente alterado-. Lo que sucede, maldito cabezón, es que no puedo estar cerca de ti como si no pasara nada, no puedo hacer esto, Jensen. Tú eres todo en lo que pienso y...  
  
Jensen se quedó anonadado por las palabras que acababa de escuchar. ¿Era verdad lo que le acababa de decir?

-Tú tienes sentimientos por mí...

Misha dejó de mirarlo, moviendo la cabeza hacía otra lado, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

-He intentando no tenerlos, realmente lo he hecho -aseguró mirándolo con tristeza-, pero no lo he conseguido. Así que ya ves, será mejor que te marches.

Se acercó a él y le cogió de la barbilla, levantándole la cabeza para que le mirará.

-No me voy a ir a ningún sitio, Misha Collins.

-Pero, Jensen...

-Shiisst...

Se quedaron observando como la última noche en el bar. Jensen no podía creer lo ciego y estúpido que había sido. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía Misha por él y también lo que sentía él mismo por Misha. Los sentimientos siempre habían estado ahí, agazapados y a la espera de que fuese el momento indicado, de que saltara la chispa necesaria para que salieran a flote y Misha lo había conseguido. Ahora entendía esa sensación de tener un agujero en el pecho cuando su amigo le ignoraba, esa sensación de estar incompleto si no lo tenía cerca, esa sensación de vacío. Lo llevaba claro si se pensaba que se iba a alejar de él. Todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Jen? No me vuelvas loco.

-Lo quiero todo, Mish, todo.

Y sin más, se acercó con lentitud a sus labios, un cálido roce que logró que todo su cuerpo temblara de necesidad.

-Me parece perfecto -le contestó sonriendo de esa forma que Jensen no tardará ni un micro segundo en acompañarle.

Y a partir de aquí, no necesitaron continuar hablando durante bastante tiempo. Tenían otras cosas que discutir en una cama. Siendo ellos, cómplices de un amor que había nacido libre, de forma natural y sobre todo, destinado a ser real.


	18. Drabble 18. Cockles

_Es necesario en la vida un minific de los tuyos donde misha ve la sneak peek de dean hablando de sexo, y se llaman y se tocan, ahora pls (dedicaselo a nu_ ria ^^)

**Petición** : Iris  


**Pairing** : Jensen/Misha  


**Rating** : +17  


**El culpable de esto** : http://rohoshi-shipper.tumblr.com/post/67783938853/mustnottelllies-and-you-dean-what-set-you   


* * *

 

Jensen estaba preparando una pequeña maleta para pasar el fin de semana en la Burcon, cuando notó como le vibraba el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lo sacó de inmediato comprobando que la llamada era de Misha, algo que le extrañó ya que mañana se iban a ver en la convención y se habían despedido hacía unas horas.

—Misha, ¿qué pasa?

—"Mis manos por todas partes, trazando cada centímetro de su cuerpo... Los dos moviéndonos juntos..."

—Joder... —susurró tras escuchar esa voz y que no era otra más que la suya. Eso significaba que ya había salido el sneak peek y habían elegido precisamente ese momento. ¡Panda de mamones!

—¿Sabes cuantas veces he visto el vídeo, Jensen? —preguntó con la voz algo agitada.

—¿Cuantas? ¿Lo has visto más de una vez? Misha, no me jodas, hombre —renegó sentándose en un sillón.

Notó como se le enrojecían un poco las mejillas. Vale que ellos se decían cosas muchísimo peores, pero lo que nadie sabía era que con esa parte del guión en quien estaba pensaba era en Misha y estaba convencido de que él se había dado cuenta.

—Jen... no creerías que... no creeíras que vería esto y... Mierda, Jensen, cuando he terminado de verlo la primera vez... se me había puesto la polla tan jodidamente dura...

Tragó duro prestando la máxima atención posible a los agitados murmullos de Misha, sintiendo como su pene empezaba a endurecerse con rapidez.

—Y después... después lo he vuelto a poner, sólo escuchando tu voz, con los ojos... los ojos cerrados, pensando en ti, creyendo que estabas... que estabas... humm... que estabas aquí, conmigo y...

—Misha... —gimoteó presionando con una mano el miembro cada vez más hinchado—. Me estás matando.

—¿Sabes qué estoy haciendo, Jen? Humm... ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes dónde tengo la mano en este momento?

—Sí... —contestó mientras activaba el manos libres, dejaba el teléfono apoyado en el reposabrazos y se abría la bragueta del pantalón—. Donde tengo yo la mía —continuó metiendo la mano y acariciándose el ahora erecto miembro.

—Sí, Jensen, tócate conmigo... vamos... —La voz jadeante de Misha resonó por la habitación—. Piensa que es mi mano la que está subiendo y bajando, Jen... que son mis dedos los que... los que trazan cada milímetro de tu polla.... recuerda todas las veces que han sido... que han sido mis labios los que... los que te la han tocado...

Jensen estaba con los pantalones por las rodillas, las piernas abiertas y la mano discurriendo por el hinchado tronco sin parar. Las palabras de Misha le estaban volviendo loco y estaban consiguiendo el efecto deseado: que pareciese que fuesen sus largos dedos los que estaban masturbándole.

—Metete un dedo, Misha... —le exigió—, venga, metetelo y follate como si fuese yo... hazlo, chupalo y después mételo en tu apretado culo...

A los pocos segundos escuchó un gemido más intenso.

—¿Lo has hecho, verdad? —prosiguió sin dejar de subir y bajar la mano con ansias—, conociéndote seguro que ya tienes dos dedos, Misha... ¿me equivoco?

—Sí, joder, sí... Jensen... —gimoteó entre jadeos—, Dios, es como si... como si fueses tú... los dos moviéndonos juntos... presionando... Tú también, hazlo tú... tú también.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, se chupó un dedo con avaricia y rozó su entrada introduciéndolo sin dudar. El calor y la estrechez rodeaba el dígito mientras con la otra mano no dejaba de acariciarse sin control.

—Misha, Misha, Misha —repitió con los párpados cerrados, perdido en todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, en la voz de Misha sollozando su nombre y haciendo lo mismo que él, en el dedo que curioso entraba y salía de su interior, en la mano que subía y bajaba presionando su verga, en los recuerdos de centenares de noches que había tenido a Misha dentro de él.

—Jensen, no puedo más... me voy a correr...

Acto seguido la estancia se llenó de un largo y exhausto gémido y que Jensen conocía a la perfección. Sólo necesitó ese sonido y el recuerdo de Misha corriéndose para que finalmente explotara dejándolo con las piernas y el cuerpo temblando.

Durante unos segundos se quedó disfrutando de la agradable sensación post—orgásmica hasta que la voz de Misha le sacó de esa bruma de placer.

—Jensen, ¿estás ahí?

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con que algunos hilos de esperma habían caído en su torso, además de la mano culpable del delito.

—Sí, claro que estoy aquí —le contestó subiéndose los pantalones como pudo mientras buscaba un pañuelo con la mirada.

—¿Por qué nunca habíamos hecho esto? —preguntó riéndose—. Ha sido increíble.

—No tengo ni idea —replicó acompañando las risas mientras se limpiaba.

—Tenemos que repetirlo.

—Por supuesto, pero, dime una cosa: ¿de verdad te ha puesto tan cachondo ese vídeo?

—¿Estás de coña? Dean Winchester hablando de sexo, no quiero imaginarme qué estarán diciendo las fans.

—¡Yo tampoco! —aseguró tajante.

—Aunque, Jensen, tú y yo sabemos en quién estabas pensando.

—Y tú y yo sabemos que no hace falta que te responda a eso.

—Hum... ya lo harás mañana, recuerda que tenemos un fin de semana de convención y que las noches son largas.

La voz de Misha estaba cargada de promesas a cada cual más sucia y prometedora y él estaba deseando que las cumpliera todas.

—Prepárate, Collins, que los dos nos vamos a mover juntos muchas veces estos días.

—Lo estoy deseando.

Tras despedirse colgó el teléfono dejándolo en la mesita de al lado de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño a acabar de limpiarse. Al regresar pensó en continuar haciendo la maleta, pero recordó el motivo principal de esa llamada. Con una picarona sonrisa metió otra camisa de cuadros y una camiseta negra. Si Misha quería a Dean Winchester, ese fin de semana lo iba a tener. Ahora le faltaba encontrar una gabardina.


	19. Drabble 19. Destiel

_** Escribe una pequeñisima escena destiel. Lo más alegre que puedas imaginar. ** _

_**** _

** Petición: Mariam  
**

** Rating:G  
**

** Pairing: Destiel **

** Spoilers: hasta el 9x09. **

 

  
_Pensemos por un momento que el final del 9x09 no existe_. No sé si me ha quedado muy alegre....

 

* * *

—Dean.

  
—Dime, Sam.

  
—¿Por qué no le dices a Cas que venga a cenar con nosotros esta noche?

  
Dean dejó de mirar la carretera un momento para observar a su hermano.

  
—¿Qué?

  
—Sí, tío. Ya sé que hay una guerra y blablabla, pero Cas es parte de nuestra familia y a mí me gustaría que estuviese con nosotros en Navidad. ¿A ti no?  
Dean cogió aire pensando la respuesta apropiada. ¿Qué si a él no le gustaría? Si fuese por él ni tan siquiera se hubiese marchado, pero claro, a ver quién le llevaba la contraria a un ángel que está curando a tu hermano.

  
—Claro que me gustaría, pero... no sé, a lo mejor tiene planes.

  
Le miró de reojo y en ese instante descubrió que la mirada de su hermano había pasado a ser del azul intenso tan característico de Ezequiel. El ángel afirmó con la cabeza y el cazador supuso que le estaba dando visto el bueno. Tenía cojones que dependería de ese tío para tomar ciertas decisiones.

  
—¿Con quién? —preguntó de nuevo Sam, quien había vuelto a ocupar su cuerpo.

  
—Está bien, está bien. Le llamo y se lo pregunto.

  
—No hace falta, le he enviado un mensaje.

  
—¿Entonces por qué me has preguntado?

 

Unas horas más tarde, Dean se encontraba en la cocina acabando de preparar la cena. No tendrían un grandioso pavo, pero sí unas hamburguesas cojonudas.

  
—Gracias por invitarme, Dean.

  
Se giró encontrándose a Cas con una cerveza en la mano. Sería una mentira decir que se había alegrado muchísimo al verlo de nuevo en casa, igual que lo sería pensar que ahora que estaba con ellos parecía que la familia volvía a estar completa. Y a Castiel se le veía más contento que cuando lo dejó en la gasolinera, miraba a su alrededor sin dejar de sonreír y con los ojos azules brillantes.

  
—La idea ha sido de Sam, no mía.

  
—Ya, pero... gracias por dejarme estar aquí.

  
Poco a poco se fueron acercando uno al otro hasta quedarse prácticamente pegados.

  
—Dicen que la Navidad es para pasarla con los seres queridos.

  
—¿Y yo soy uno de ellos?

  
—Ni que se te ocurra dudarlo, Cas —objetó cogiéndolo de la nuca.

  
Castiel le mostró una sonrisa agradecida y le agarró de los brazos, dándole de esta forma un abrazo. Dean se dejó hacer, estrechándolo contra de él.

  
—Feliz Navidad, Dean.

  
—Feliz Navidad, Cas.

  
Ambos lo dijeron susurrando, perdidos en lo bien que se sentían en ese momento y que alargaron más de lo que sería normal entre unos amigos, hasta que Cas se apartó con las mejillas enrojecidas y se marchó de allí dándole un largo trago a la cerveza.

  
Dean se rió, notando como también a él se le habían subido los colores. Ese era el segundo abrazo que se daban y estaba convencido de que si Cas no se hubiese apartado no lo hubiese soltado jamás.

  
Sin perder la sonrisa, fue al comedor con la bandeja de comida pensando que todavía quedaba mucha noche y también que estaba deseando que se probara el regalo que tenía para él: una gabardina nueva.

  
Esa Navidad todos la pasaron siendo una familia al completo.


	20. Drabble 20. Destiel

_** Escribe una pequeñisima escena destiel. Lo más romántico que puedas. ** _

** Petición: Mariam  
**

** Rating:G  
**

** Pairing: Destiel **

**Spoilers: hasta el 9x02  
**

_Creo que muy romántico no me quedó, perdón... **  
**_

* * *

 

Ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches lleva durmiendo en ese maldito sitio, pero esta es la primera desde que acabó metido en el purgatorio que se siente mejor que nunca  
Le da igual el cansancio, el dolor en cada uno de sus músculos, la sed, el hambre, todo eso no importa porque por fin lo ha encontrado. Ha encontrado al ángel. A Cas  
Es Benny quien se ofrece a quedarse haciendo guardia por si algún monstruo viene con ganas de pelea. Dean se lo agradece porque le apetece descansar y tener un momento a solas con Cas. Durante ese tiempo de peregrinaje le ha dado tiempo a pensar mucho y se ha dado cuenta de cosas que antes había decidido ignorar.

  
Los dos se sientan apoyados en un árbol, hombro con hombro y se quedan en absoluto silencio. A decir verdad, Castiel no ha estado muy hablador. El ángel se ha metido en sus pensamientos y Dean necesita escucharlo, saber que es verdad que está junto a él.

  
—Cas... ¿todo bien?

  
—Sí, Dean, es sólo que... es extraño.

  
—¿El qué?

  
—Estar a tu lado, otra vez.

  
—¿Por qué?

  
Pasan unos largos minutos hasta que Cas responde: —Porque pensaba que nunca más volvería a estarlo.

  
—Y ¿eso te gustaba?

  
—No, no quería que pasara.

  
Dean coge aire y continua preguntando: —Entonces ¿por qué estás así? Parece que en vez de rescatarte te vaya a matar.

  
Durante toda la conversación han estado mirándose uno al otro y es en este instante cuando el ángel aparta la mirada y se dedica a contemplar la oscuridad del paisaje.

  
—¿Me has perdonado, Dean?

  
—Hace mucho que lo hice, hace mucho que comprendí que te necesito, ya te lo he dicho.

  
—Pero...

  
Dean le coge de la barbilla para que gire la cabeza y le observa con intensidad.

  
—Da igual lo que haya pasado, Cas, lo que importa es que ahora tú y yo estamos juntos y que voy a llevarte a casa, porque necesito que estés conmigo allí fuera.

  
—Pero...

  
Resopla y ahora pasa a cogerle de las mejillas pobladas por una abundante barba.

  
—Cas, basta, no pienso dejarte, ni ahora ni nunca.

  
El ángel suspira, con los labios temblando y con los ojos aguados y el cazador piensa que nunca lo había visto tan destrozado y no entiende el porqué. Nunca se le ha dado bien consolar, pero esta dispuesto a intentarlo. Así que baja las manos hasta los hombros de Castiel y lo empuja hacía él para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Cas se agarra de su sucia chaqueta y cuando Dean se quiere dar cuenta, su amigo está sentado encima de sus piernas.

  
Y Dean comprende que es eso lo que necesitan. Tanto Cas como él. El abrazo se hace más fuerte, más intenso y Dean cree que nunca se había sentido tan protector con él hasta ese momento. Las palabras batallan por salir, pero no es el momento para decirle hasta que punto es importante en su vida, no rodeados de muerte y sangre. Y entiende que en esa vida que tiene, ese momento es lo más perfecto que puede tener, que si hay una persona a la que puede amar es a un ángel que lo ha dado todo por él, a alguien que iría hasta el mismo infierno a buscarlo.


	21. Drabble 21. Destiel

Escribe una pequeñisima escena destiel. Lo más cotidiano que puedas.

** Petición: Mariam  
**

** Rating:G  
**

** Pairing: Destiel **

**Spoilers: hasta el 9x03  
**

_Pensemos por otro momento que Dean no echo a Cas del bunker y se quedó a vivir con ellos._

* * *

Dean jamás lo admitirá pero le gusta hacer las compras para casa. Quizás porque es algo muy cotidiano y no es lo mismo comprar para un motel que para llenar la nevera de una casa. Así que por iniciativa propia se asignó esa tarea. Cosa que a Sam no le molestó en absoluto, todo lo contrario.

 

Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente. Cuando iba a salir del búnker camino del super, Cas le ha preguntado si podía acompañarlo. De inmediato, Dean se acordó de otra vez que su amigo le preguntó lo mismo y él le respondió de malas maneras. Pero tenía excusa, en esa época estaba enfadado con él. Ahora es diferente y Cas le mira con unos ojos que podrían competir con los de su hermano. Está rodeado de chantajistas emocionales. Así que le dice que sí y Dean se alegra por la sonrisa tan sincera que recibe por su parte.

 

El viaje en el coche lo hacen hablando sobre un programa de televisión que vieron la noche anterior. A Dean todavía le sorprende la facilidad con la que Cas se ha metido en sus vidas. Todavía hacía algunas cosas que un humano jamás haría, pero ahora que se ha colado en su rutina, Dean sabe que le sería muy difícil renunciar a ese Castiel que desayuna con el pelo alborotado, se ríe como un idiota viendo dibujos animados y le ayuda con todo lo que puede. Sam se cachondea de ellos con Kevin y alguna vez le ha dicho que parecen un matrimonio. Dean le responde tirándole lo primero que pilla a la cabeza.

 

Ya en el supermercado recorren los pasillos mientras llenan la cesta. Lo primero que coge él es cervezas, Castiel lechugas para Sam. "Otro que se ha enganchado a comer verde", le recrimina mientras va a buscar carne. Continúan comprando y repasando la lista que se ha hecho antes de salir —y es que Dean Winchester puede ser ordenado si le da la gana—, y cuando ya han pagado y están metiendo las cosas en el Impala, se da cuenta de una cosa. Se ha olvidado la tarta.

 

Dean maldice en todos los idiomas que conoce. Que son pocos, pero algunos se los inventa. Cas le mira serio y abre una de las bolsas.

—Cuando no me has visto he cogido una de las que sé que te gustan. De manzana.

Y entonces Dean se queda sin respiración. Castiel, Cas, antiguo ángel del señor, le ha comprado una tarta. UNA TARTA. Se lanza a sus brazos sin pensarlo y sonríe como un idiota —algo parecido a como lo hace Cas cuando mira los dibujos animados—. Castiel se deja abrazar —pero sin soltar el preciado regalo— y ríe con él.

—Te quiero, Cas, te quiero —dice casi sin pensar y los dos se quedan quietos ante las palabras que acaba de decir el cazador—. Yo... bueno.. — tartamudea con los ojos bien abiertos

—Yo...

Continúan mirándose sin separarse hasta que Dean piensa que tal vez haya sido un desliz, pero que una vez dicho, esas palabras se han sentido muy bien. Así que manda al diablo todo y le besa sin pensar en nada más. Los labios de Castiel le corresponden y nada más importa. Incluso la tarta.


	22. Drabble 22. Destiel

_** Escribe una pequeñisima escena destiel. Lo más triste que puedas. ** _

** Petición: Mariam  
**

** Rating:G  
**

** Pairing: Destiel **

**Spoilers: hasta el 9x06**   
  


_ _

**_Perdón por hacer algo tan triste...._   
**

* * *

  
  


Es la décima vez que mira la pantalla de su teléfono. O tal vez lleva más, no está muy seguro. El tiempo pasa despacio encerrado en la trastienda de la gasolinera. No puede llamar la atención, nadie puede saber que es ahí dónde duerme, así que pasa las noches con la luz de una pequeña linterna y la de la pantalla del móvil que ha conseguido a través de uno de los clientes.

 

Sólo tiene un contacto grabado en la agenda. El de Dean. Y no se atreve a llamarlo. Ha estado a punto de hacerlo tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta, pero al final se queda con el dedo en la tecla de llamar pero sin presionarla. No se atreve. No lo hace porque no sabe qué le dirá. Ha tenido tiempo para repasar la conversación infinidad de veces. En su cabeza le ha preguntado por qué lo echo del bunker, por qué lo ha alejado de su vida, por qué ya no lo necesita. Otras veces le ha pedido perdón sin saber el porqué, le ha suplicado que le dejase volver, que quería estar con Sam, con él, sobre todo con él. Le ha explicado que se siente perdido, solo, vacío, que echa de menos escuchar su voz, que echa de menos incluso las peleas, que le echa tanto de menos que le duele el pecho y no entiende por qué le pasa eso.

 

Sin embargo, al final nunca hace nada. Pero esa noche, Castiel se siente más valiente que las otras, cansado de esa situación, de estar callado esperando a algo que no sabe si llegará alguna vez, así que desbloquea el teléfono y escribe un mensaje: "¿Por qué?. Una vez las ha escrito nota como los ojos se le humedecen. Pero no va a llorar, no por él, no otra vez. El dedo vuelve a presionar el botón de enviar. Duda si apretarlo o por el contrario borrarlo. Coge aire y lo presiona sin mirar, decidiendo que fuese el destino quien eligiese por él. Lo bloquea de nuevo y lo guarda en un bolsillo. Sabe que si se ha enviado se va a arrepentir de haberlo hecho, pero en esos instantes se siente demasiado roto como para comprobarlo. Además, duda que Dean vaya a responderle, no ha tenido noticias suyas durante esos días, y más de una vez ha pensado que ahora que ya no tiene poderes se ha olvidado de él.

 

Se mete en el saco e intenta dormir aunque sean unas horas. Sabe que no será fácil, los sueños le atormentan. Cierra los ojos y recuerda lo fácil que eran las cosas antes, cuando tenía alas, cuando podía moverse a la velocidad del viento, cuando era poderoso, cuando se sentía querido, cuando tenía a Dean a su lado, cuando lo escuchaba rezar.

 

Lo que Cas no llega a saber es que Dean sí que recibe el mensaje, que como le sucede a él, Dean también mira el teléfono cada noche queriendo llamarlo pero sin llegar a hacerlo. No sabe lo que le ha dolido recibir esa pregunta, ni cómo se ha mordido el puño rabioso por no poder decirle la verdad. Lo que Cas no sabe es que Dean tampoco duerme bien y que le gustaría ir a buscarlo. Pero no puede. Así que al final, con todo el dolor de su corazón, no hace nada y reza en silencio para que Sam se recupere y todo vuelva a ser como antes. Lo necesita.


	23. Drabble 23. Cockles

_**Esta petición me llegó de un anon que no sé quién es y no me pidió un pairing o un prompt en concreto. Así que he hecho un Cockles y el prompt... sorpresa! :)** _

**Pairing: Jensen/Misha**

**Rating: G**

* * *

A pesar de estar medio dormido, sabía a la perfección que el cosquilleo que estaba sintiendo en el cuello era por el roce de unos labios; concretamente de los sabrosos labios de Misha.

—No me engañes, Jen, sé que estás despierto… —le susurró en el oído, acariciándole el pecho con la mano mientras se apretaba contra la amplia espalda y el duro trasero de Jensen.

Jensen continuó con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo y que tanto había echado de menos los últimos días.

Comprendía que Misha estuviese liado con este capítulo en el que era el director. Él lo había sido y aún recordaba el estrés y el agotamiento que vivió para que quedase todo perfecto. Misha era aún más perfeccionista y se estaba dejando la piel en el rodaje. Por eso, cada noche y después de una cena ligera, caía rendido en la cama. Apenas tenían tiempo para algún beso y caricias robadas en los descansos. Lo nunca visto entre ellos.

Sin embargo, Jensen no se quejaba, ya vendrían tiempos mejores en los que podrían tocarse, besarse, y perderse uno en el otro. Ya tenía un bote de lubricante reservado para cuando llegase ese momento.

Remolón, sin abrir todavía los ojos y con una sonrisa, dejó que Misha siguiese tocando su cuerpo con sus largos dedos y sus generosos labios.

—¿Tenemos tiempo para echar uno rapidito? —le preguntó, rozando con un dedo su miembro cada vez más erecto, gracias a los sugestivos toques y a la propia naturaleza.

—No será rápido, Mish —contestó con la voz ronca, girando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos—, y no quiero algo rapidito.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Jen?

Jensen se dio la vuelta, quedándose de cara a él.

—Quiero estar contigo, Misha, pasar horas y horas metidos en la cama y que ninguno de los dos pueda sentarse durante días.

—Hummm, me gusta tu plan.

—Pero hay algo para lo que sí que tenemos tiempo –prosiguió, acercándose hacía él. Los brazos de Misha le rodearon de inmediato, mientras Jensen colaba sus pies entre los de él.

—¿Somos adolescentes? –inquirió apretándolo contra sí.

—Los adolescentes follan más que nosotros —replicó besándole el torso desnudo—. Déjame que tenga un poco de mi droga.

—¿Cuál?

—Tú —respondió con seguridad antes de acariciarle los labios con los suyos. El beso comenzó lánguido, casi perezoso, pero no tardó en ir subiendo cada vez más de intensidad, las lenguas moviéndose y tocándose una contra la otra.

—Como sigamos así llegaremos tarde –musitó Misha, con la frente pegada a la de su amante.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón.

Resignado, Misha le dio un último beso y se levantó de la cama.

—Por cierto, Jen. ¿Tú sabes qué me hará Jared?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vamos, lleváis meses diciendo que me ibais a hacer la vida un infierno en este capítulo.

—Era para acojonarte, Misha, Padalecki no te hará nada.

—¿Seguro?

—No, pero tampoco te lo diría.

—Eres un cabrón —renegó tirándole una zapatilla a la cama.

—Va, señor director, ¡mueva ese culo! —le gritó, sin dejar de reírse.

Misha le hizo un gesto con un dedo y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Mientras, Jensen miraba los últimos mensajes de su móvil sin salir de la cama. Sólo esperaba que la tarta que iba a tirar Jared a la cara de Misha fuese de nata; era su sabor favorito y quería ayudarle a limpiarse.


	24. Drabble 24. Cockles

_ Petición: SABES QUE VAN A RODAR DURANTE LA SEMANA DE SAN VALENTIN?????? COCKLES EN SAN VALENTIN, NECESITO MINI FIC, ES SUPER NECESARIO AJAHGJHFGSJHDGFAJHGJF. Lo bien que se explica Iris es increible xDD Al final he aprovechado los sucesos de este [video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9INsWgGRd4g)y... aunque no soy yo de celebrar San Valetin... pues aquí teneis.  
_

__

_ Pairing: Jensen/Misha  
_

__

_Rating: +17 (AL LORO, PORNO_ )  


Gracias a Taolee que me lo ha beteado en un momentito <3  


* * *

  
  


A Misha le encantaban las tartas. No al nivel de Dean Winchester, por supuesto que no, pero de vez en cuando le apetecía comerse una.  
   
Pero después de esta semana, se alejaría una buena temporada de cualquier tarta, pastel o derivado.  
   
O eso es lo que creía.  
  
Porque hoy, catorce de febrero, lo que menos había pensado era encontrarse con algo como lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos: Jensen. En su cocina. Con una jodida tarta. Otra vez.  
  
—No me lo puedo creer… —resopló quitándose la chaqueta, la tiró sobre el sofá y señaló a Jensen con un dedo—. ¿En serio, Jensen? ¿En serio?  
   
Jensen ni le contestó. Sólo se quedó mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa. Misha levantó una ceja, reprimiendo sus ganas de matarlo.  
   
Se había mentalizado que iban a putearlo, por supuesto que lo había hecho. Pero después de que Jared le estampara la tarta en el set de rodaje –pedazo de animal que casi lo mata—, se había relajado y ese había sido su error; confiar que Jensen no sería capaz de hacerle algo. En serio, Misha, ¿cómo pudo llegar a creerse algo tan estúpido?  
  
—Hoy es San Valentín.  
  
Misha estuvo a punto de flaquear y olvidar su enfado, porque un Jensen avergonzado con la cara roja era superior a él. Pero no, presentarse en su casa con esa tarta del mal era pasarse.  
  
—Y me has traído una tarta, ajá. ¿Ésta también me la vas a tirar? —preguntó irónico, acercándose hacía él—. Más que nada para saber si me vas a manchar otra camiseta.  
  
—¡Por favor! ¡Qué reina del drama eres! Padalecki te hizo lo mismo. No, fue peor, te lamió la cara y ni te moviste, Misha.  
   
—Es diferente.  
   
—¿Por qué?  
   
—¡Porque con quien comparto mi cama es contigo, Ackles! Duermo contigo, me levanto contigo, follo contigo y comparto mi vida contigo, así que no espero que la persona que dice que ME QUIERE me tire UNA JODIDA TARTA EN LA CARA.  
  
—¡FUE UNA TARTA, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!  
  
La estancia se quedó en silencio, observándose uno al otro, hasta que Jensen bufó negando con la cabeza.  
  
—De acuerdo, sólo se me ocurre una forma de solucionar este culebrón que estás montando —espetó cogiendo la tarta.  
  
—No te acerques a mí con eso, Jen. NO —le gruñó frunciendo el ceño.  
   
—Tíramela —le pidió ofreciéndole la bandeja.  
  
—¿Qué?  
   
—Que me la tires. Estás cabreado por eso, ¿no? Pues véngate. Hazlo.  
   
—No voy a hacer eso… —renegó. Se vengaría, por supuesto que lo haría, pero no de esa forma.  
  
—Como quieras.  
   
Y acto seguido, Jensen se tiró la tarta llenándose la cara de merengue. Misha se quedó con la boca abierta, alucinando con lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
—Humm, está buenísima —continuó lamiéndose los labios y limpiándose los ojos con las manos. ¿Qué? ¿No vas a reírte de mí?  
   
—Estás loco —contestó sonriéndole mientras lo agarraba de la camiseta para acercarlo a él —. Y el que está loco soy yo, ¿recuerdas?  
  
—Tengo un gran maestro —le dijo apretándose contra él.  
  
—¡Oh! ¡Sí que lo tienes, sí!  
  
Misha colocó una mano en el trasero de Jensen, le miró con los ojos nublados de deseo y después le lamió una mejilla.  
  
—Delicioso, Jen, que bueno está.  
  
—¿La tarta o yo?  
   
—Los dos.  
  
—Me vas a acabar de limpiar o tengo que hacerlo solo… —sugirió tocándose la cara con dos dedos ensuciándolos de merengue y luego metiéndoselos en la boca, observando a Misha en todo momento con una mirada sucia e intensa.  
  
Misha emitió un sonido que ni él mismo supo qué había sido eso, pero que estaba claro cuál era su opinión al respecto.  
   
—Te voy a limpiar hasta dejarte sin pecas, Jensen —lo agarró con fuerza del culo y se lo llevó con empujones hasta empotrarlo contra la encimera de la cocina. Volvió a acariciarle la cara con la lengua, llevándose partes del merengue hasta que llegó a sus labios y lo besó desesperado y frenético.  
  
Jensen se subió de un salto a la de la encima con las piernas abiertas quedándose Misha en medio de éstas. Continuaron besándose, con Misha presionando su erección contra la Jensen, ensuciándose la cara, el pelo y las manos, y quitándose la ropa uno al otro sin perder tiempo.  
   
—¿Esto es tu regalo de San Valentín? —le preguntó introduciendo un dedo previamente lubricado en su entrada—. Joder, Jen, estás tan estrecho.  
   
—Más, Mish, déjate de tonterías y méteme otro —reclamó moviendo un poco las caderas hacía delante con las manos apoyadas en el cuello de Misha.  
   
—¡Joder, Jensen! —pocas veces le había hecho caso con tanta rapidez como en ese instante.  
  
En pocos minutos, Jensen estaba con las piernas aún más abiertas, restos de tarta por el pecho y tres dedos rotando en su interior. Cuando Misha supo que estaba suficientemente dilatado, se introdujo en su interior de una única y fuerte estocada.  
  
Jensen ahogó un grito en la boca de Collins y buscó su lengua desesperado mientras Misha no paraba de deslizarse por el caliente y apretado canal, sujetándole el trasero y marcándole los dedos en la piel para apretarlo aún más contra sí, necesitando fundirse en él.  
   
—¿Te gusta, Jensen? ¿Te gusta?  
   
—Más, Misha, más —le suplicó cruzando las piernas en torno de la cintura de su amante.  
   
—Me voy a correr dentro de ti, Jensen —le aseguró chupándole la oreja en la que aún quedaban restos de tarta—. Te voy a llenar de mí.  
   
Jensen se ciñó más contra él y Misha notó cómo le presionaba la espalda con los dedos, seguramente dejándole hasta marcas. Sabía que estaba al límite, chocando contra el trasero de su compañero cada vez más rápido y rozando su estómago contra el erecto miembro de Jensen.  
  
Cuando sintió el semen de Jensen golpeando contra él y su interior apretándose en torno a su verga, el placer fue tan intenso que se corrió justo después de él, llenándolo tal y como le acababa de decir.  
   
Satisfechos y medio ahogados, se dieron un beso más pausado pero no por ello menos intenso.  
   
—No te muevas… —le pidió Jensen, todavía abrazado a él.  
   
—Te gusta sentir mi polla en tu culo, ¿eh, Jen? —susurró haciéndole caso, quedándose quieto y aún dentro de él.  
   
—También me gusta tirarte tartas… —replicó con burla.  
   
—PFFFFFF.  
   
Jensen lo miró fijamente, los ojos verdes aún seguían dilatados, quedándole restos restos de merengue por la cara y el pelo. Y se le veía inmensamente feliz.  
   
Por él.  
   
Por estar con él.  
   
¿Qué más daba que le hubiese lanzado una tarta delante de sus compañeros cuando tenía su amor incondicional?  
   
—Te quiero, Jensen. Soy estúpidamente feliz contigo.  
   
—Yo también, Misha.  
   
—Y puedes tirarme las tartas que te de la gana si vamos a follar así en la cocina.  
   
Ambos se rieron, besándose otra vez sin dejar de acariciarse en ningún momento. Después se ducharon juntos y tras una cena, Misha sorprendió a Jensen sacando una pequeña tarta que había hecho a escondidas.  
   
Y el juego volvió a empezar.  
   
En realidad, daba igual que fuese San Valentín, o que Misha estuviese rodando un capítulo. Nunca terminaba entre ellos.


	25. Drabbles 25. Cockles

_Bueno, esto no me lo ha pedido. Sí, tengo un montón de peticiones pendientes, pero con el[mes de Jensen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1236178) he estado liada (que excusa más mala xD). En serio, las haré tarde o temprano..._

_Este Cockles lo he escrito en un momento en el trabajo, es corto, está sin repasar y es un poco una moñada que me ha salido porque aunque no lo parezca soy una moñas fluffy de mucho cuidado. Espero que os guste aunque sea corto y una tontería :)_

* * *

  

A veces Jensen se imagina lo diferente que sería su vida si Misha no hubiese entrado en ella.

La mayoría de ocasiones que piensa eso —por no decir, siempre— es porque ha discutido con él. Pero discutido de verdad. Porque a Misha le gusta provocarle y a Jensen responderle. Tienen esa dinámica que los ha hecho llegar hasta dónde se encuentran ahora.

Sin embargo, hay momentos que Jensen explota, que se le hincha la vena del cuello y que no puede con él. Es entonces cuando le da vueltas a la cabeza y recrea un mundo alternativo. Un mundo en el que Jensen continuaría siendo actor y llevaría una vida tranquila en la medida de lo posible. La gran diferencia sería que estaría con una mujer, porque Jensen sabe que sólo ha habido y habrá un único hombre por el que se sentiría atraído.

Seguro que esa mujer no le daría tantos dolores de cabeza, ni le provocaría cada día. Además, también le llevaría el desayuno a la cama por sorpresa y le haría un masaje en la espalda cuando estuviese cansado. Con ella también podría sentarse en el porche de casa con una taza de té y café, respectivamente, mientras verían como amanecía antes de irse al plato –aunque en este caso sólo sería Jensen el que se marchase-. Y pese a que no tuviese el mismo sentido del humor que Misha —porque eso era imposible—, también le haría reír, tal vez no hasta caerse al suelo y casi no poder respirar

Con ella también tendría una maravillosa vida sexual. Aunque no le estimulase la próstata, ni lo acorralara en un rincón del plato para meterle mano, ni tuviese unas afiladas caderas y un lunar en pezón, ni unos dedos largos que conocían de memoria su cuerpo, ni un culo prieto y respingón y le faltase una parte muy importante de la anatomía masculina... A pesar de todo eso, seguro que sería también muy buena.

Y seguro, segurísimo, que ella también lo querría. Aunque en este momento es cuando aparecen las dudas más importantes. Porque duda de que alguien realmente pudiese mirarlo de la misma forma que lo hace Misha. Y Jensen no lo piensa únicamente por sus ojos de un azul imposible. No. Es porque cuando Misha lo mira lo hace como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo, como si se parase todo a su alrededor. Y a Jensen le falta aire y segundos para besarlo.

Jensen sabe que él también lo mira igual, la foto que tiene en las manos en este momento se lo confirma: una mirada llena de devoción, de amor, de te necesito en mi vida cada segundo, de lo afortunado que soy al estar contigo.

Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo idiota que es. Porque no quiere esa vida alternativa. Porque a pesar de los problemas, de los malos momentos, está locamente enamorado de Misha Collins y no puede estar sin él. No puede vivir sin él. No quiere vivir sin él.

Así que va a buscarle para pedirle perdón y lo encuentra en el porche con un café, una taza de té y una manta. Jensen se sienta a su lado, Misha los tapa a los dos con la manta, se piden perdón mutuamente y ven el atardecer disfrutando de la vida que han escogido tener.

Siempre juntos.


	26. Drabbles 26. Cockles

_Necesito un minific, nada 4 lineas lo que te salga, con Misha diciendole a jensen como ponerse en esa mesa de billar un dia antes sin que haya nadie mirando, colocandolo él, rozandose, todo muy fluff o como te salga, LO NECESITO. PLEASE. NOW. THANKS._

_Petición: Iris_

_Rating: n-13_

_Pairing: Cockles._

* * *

Misha observaba la pantalla que tenía delante de sí, sentado en la silla que le habían preparado como director –con su nombre incluido-, e intentando por todos los medios concentrarse.

No estaba resultando nada fácil cuando lo único que podía ver era a Jensen dando vueltas alrededor de una mesa de billar. El simple hecho de coger el taco ya rozaba lo erótico a unos niveles nada sanos.

Ahora agradecía que Jensen se hubiese empeñado a estar allí. Todavía faltaban horas para empezar a rodar, pero, siendo la primera escena que iban a hacer, Misha había preferido ir antes y estar a solas un rato para aclimatarse. La aparición de Jensen le había pillado por sorpresa. Su compañero había querido acompañarlo y ayudarle en lo que fuese y Misha no tenía claro si esa amabilidad escondía algo más o era realmente sincera. Por si acaso, Ackles seguiría sin poder entrar en su apartamento durante toda la semana y, ya que ahora estaba con él, se aprovecharía un poco de su condición de director.

-Misha, ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? –Jensen lo miraba agarrando el taco mientras subía y bajaba el puño lentamente.

“Será cabrón”, pensó dejando de observar la pantalla y acercándose a él. Si Jensen quería jugar, entonces jugarían.

-Dean va a jugar al billar mientras habla con Crowley –comenzó a hablar poniéndose detrás de él, colocando las manos en la cintura de Jensen-. Ya sabes el simbolismo que hay en esta escena, que Crowley le de la tiza, le coja la bola blanca...

-Ajá, veo que has captado muy bien el guión... –contestó Dean pegándose al cuerpo de Misha.-Y a Dean también, Jen, a Dean también –le susurró en el oído subiendo la mano hacía el cuello-. Ese hombre necesita un buen polvo.

-Ese hombre necesita a su ángel, Misha.

-Lo sé, ya falta menos –Menos para Cas y Dean y también para ellos. Esta temporada estaba siendo infernal. Poco a poco se acercaron más a la mesa de billar hasta que Jensen chocó contra ella.

-¿Qué pretendes, Misha? –preguntó deslizándose hacía detrás, notando cómo el calor del cuerpo de Misha lo rodeaba y crecía cada vez más.

-Decirte cómo tienes que colocarte –con una mano en el cuello y la otra en su espalda, le instó a que se dejase caer encima de la mesa.

-¿Así es cómo quieres tener a Dean? –Jensen movió el trasero rozándose contra su pelvis-. ¿O es que el director tiene privilegios?

-Humm, el director puede hacer lo que quiera –contestó pensando que eso se le iba de las manos, pero Jensen en una mesa de billar, eso nadie podía ignorarlo. NADIE.

-Vas a hacer muchos planos de mi culo, ¿verdad?

-Oh, no pienso responder a eso –se movió hacía delante y pegó su pecho contra la espalda de Jensen, mientras le mordisqueaba la nuca. A la mierda, de lo iba a follar allí mismo y con la ropa de Dean y podía ser que eso le excitase aún más.

-Misha, ¿has apagado la cámara?

-El director nunca deja de grabar, Jensen, nunca.


	27. Drabble 27. Cockles Jibcon

_Hoy ha pasado[esto](https://31.media.tumblr.com/aeadf970ee2c4e1a47ae84dd6d96b2fc/tumblr_n635fwuUMt1s38jiao1_500.jpg) y como algunas piden más que hablan (no miro a nadie xD) pues un pequeño drabble para la ocasión. ~~A lo mejor salen más cosas de este finde, es probable, a quien quiero engañar.~~_

_Pairing: Jensen/Misha_

_Rated: G (alguna palabra cochina, nada grave)_

_(sin betear, sin que nadie lo lea, escrito bajo mi misma presión, perdonad la cutrez)_

Ro

* * *

 

 

Nada más entrar en la habitación del hotel, Misha se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y después se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en una silla. Después abrió una botella de vino, que previamente había pedido en recepción, y con una copa medio llena se sentó en un sillón para disfrutar del caos que Jensen y él habían creado en unas escasas horas.  
  
No había entrado en sus planes besar a Jensen en un panel y delante de las fans. Jamás. Y no porque él no quisiera, sino porque besarse era algo privado y que sólo hacían cuando no había centenares de ojos mirando. Ahora había pasado y no se arrepentía en absoluto. Incluso sin saber la reacción de Jensen. Porque una cosa era como se lo había tomado delante de las fans y otra la reacción que tendría cuando estuviesen a solas.  
  
Suspiró, tomando un largo trago al vaso de vino y, acto seguido, comprobó las centenares de menciones que tenía en su twitter. Joder, el mundo se había vuelto loco y ellos tenían la culpa.  
  
Pero no se arrepentía. Jamás.  
  
—¿Comprobando lo que has hecho?  
  
Misha levantó la cabeza, descubriendo a Jensen de pie delante de él, mirándolo con una ceja levantada y una sutil sonrisa en los labios.  
  
—Lo que hemos hecho, Jen, no te quites mérito —replicó acabándose la bebida—. Además, estaba en el guión que hemos leído, no lo he planeado.  
  
—Ven aquí —pidió ofreciéndole una mano—. Vamos, Misha, no querrás que te obligue.  
  
—¿Me vas a castigar? —sin dejar de observarlo, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y después separó ligeramente las piernas apoyando las manos en las rodillas.  
  
Jensen resopló sin dejar de sonreirle y después le agarró de la muñeca para levantarlo del sillón. Misha se dejó hacer quedándose pegado al cuerpo de su compañero.  
  
—¿Qué quieres de mí, Jen? —susurró rozándole la nariz contra la suya, mientras sentía las grandes manos de Jensen en la cintura.  
  
—Quiero que acabes lo que has empezado —Jensen movió las manos conforme hablaba bajando hasta el trasero de Misha—. Quiero que me des un beso como sólo tú sabes dármelo, sin manos, sin gente, sin nadie, sólo nosotros dos y después...  
  
—Continua, me gusta cómo piensas —sugirió moviendo la cadera hacia delante y sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro con la nariz, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento chocando contra sí.  
  
—Después te voy a llevar a la cama —prosiguió con la voz más baja pero más decidido—, te voy a quitar toda esa molesta ropa que llevas encima, te voy a lamer hasta el último rincón de tu jodido cuerpo y  meteré mis dedos en tu apretado culo hasta que me supliques que te folle.  
  
—¿Estás seguro de que va a ser así? —preguntó con picardía, cogiéndole de las mejillas y observándolo directamente a los ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo.  
  
—Oh sí, estoy muy seguro de que va a ser así, Mish.  
  
Ambos se miraron sonriendo, sabiendo que esa noche habría una gran batalla para ver quién era el ganador; aunque en realidad tenían horas de sobra para que ninguno perdiese.  
  
—Pero antes de empezar con tu gran plan, tengo que hacerte una pregunta, Jensen.  
  
—Vamos, no te hagas el estrecho conmigo, no va a funcionarte.  
  
—¡No es eso! Es sólo una duda, no seas idiota.  
  
Jensen bufó, dándole a entender que continuase hablando; aunque sin dejar de deslizar las manos por el trasero de Misha.  
  
—¿Te has enfadado? Dime la verdad.  
  
—No.  
  
—Jensen...  
  
—Que no me he enfadado. Seguramente habrá millones de fotos y vídeos y las fans se habrán vuelto locas, pero no es la primera vez que nos pasa algo así.  
  
—Ya... pero es la primera vez que...  
  
—¿Casi me besas delante de tanta gente? —preguntó acabando la frase por él.  
  
—Exacto.  
  
—Y, ¿te ha gustado?  
  
—Sabes perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta —aseguró acariciándole las mejillas con suavidad.  
  
—Pues bésame de una vez, maldita sea.  
  
Misha se acercó quedándose a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios, embriagándose de su aroma, de su aliento, disfrutando de su mirada intensa, del rubor de sus mejillas que lograba que sus pecas se viesen aún más.  
  
—Sólo una última cosa... —musitó separado por un insignificante espacio—. No ha sido un casi beso...  
  
Sin dejar que le replicara, Misha unió sus labios a los de Jensen y besándole al fin. Pero en esta ocasión no fue un sútil roce como el de hacia unas horas. No. Esta vez Misha lo besó con muchas más ganas, devorándole los labios, la boca, uniendo su lengua con la de Jensen, con gemidos ahogados y sin separarse a los dos segundos.  
  
—Cama, ¡Ya! —exigió Jensen dejándole de besar unos instantes para volver a hacerlo al segundo.  
  
Misha se dejó llevar casi en volandas a la habitación, con las manos inquietas de Jensen quitándole la ropa incluso antes de llegar, sin dejar de besarle los labios, el cuello,  cada trozo de piel que iba quedándose al descubierto.  
  
Si esta era la recompensa que tendría cada vez que besase a Jensen delante de un público tan entregado, lo repetiría en más ocasiones.


	28. Drabble 28. Dean

_Angie, que no sólo es una excelente dibujante también es una maravillosa persona, hizo hace unos días este dibujo y como la adoro con locura le he escrito esta pequeña viñeta con[su dibujo ](http://mundosdepapel.tumblr.com/post/88597915545/colour-palette-n-17-cas-charlie)como idea y es curioso que el POV sea de Dean, la verdad es que no pensaba hacerlo así, pero son cosas que pasan ¿? En fin, gracias Angie por tus maravillosos dibujos y tengo muchísimas ganas de conocerte en persona. Espero que os guste un poquito y pasaros por su [tumblr ](http://mundosdepapel.tumblr.com)porque es genial :)_

 

 

* * *

 

Dean se despierta con la agradable sensación de haber descansado lo necesario. Seis horas, todo un lujo para él y su cuerpo. Pero si tiene en cuenta que Sam y él han llegado al bunker de madrugada y después de una caza de varios días, no es lujo sino una necesidad.

Ataviado con su bata, decide que lo primero que necesita es un café y de los largos, así que se dirige a la cocina, con los ojos a medio abrir, el pelo completamente despeinado, arrastrando los pies y dejándose llevar por el aroma a café recién hecho que le va guiando por el pasillo.

Ya con una taza a rebosar en sus manos, sonríe como un tonto pensando en como algo tan trivial como eso le hace feliz. Aunque en realidad, Dean sabe que no es sólo eso.

Está en casa. Con su familia. Esa familia que no sólo se reduce a la sangre, que va más allá; son Kevin, Charlie y Castiel.

Fue toda una sorpresa que Charlie apareciese justo cuando Sam y él tenían que irse. Si Dean ya tenía dudas de dejar a Kevin y Cas solos, si encima se les unía Charlie, no sabía qué podría encontrarse al volver al bunker. Es por eso que tal vez, sólo tal vez, hizo un rápido recorrido por las habitaciones antes de irse a dormir para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Y Dean está convencido de que no se quedó más tiempo observando a Cas durmiendo. Por supuesto que no.

Es consciente de que esto no es algo habitual en su vida, todo lo contrario, y es por eso que está decidido a degustarlo de la misma forma que está haciendo con esa taza de café caliente que tiene entre sus manos; saboreando cada instante.

Algo más despierto, va a la biblioteca sin entender por qué está sonando una música extraña y teniendo claro quién puede ser la responsable de eso. Y cuando llega a la sala, Dean consigue abrir los ojos del todo. Incluso, más de lo normal.

 —¡Sólo sigue el ritmo, Cas!

—Es imposible darle a tantos botones sin pararse, Charlie.

Dean no sabe dónde, qué, o, a quién mirar primero. Está respirando y eso ya es mucho. Porque lo que menos se imaginaba era encontrarse a Charlie y Cas jugando al Dance Dance Revolution —y Dean conoce ese juego básicamente porque lo conoce todo el mundo, no es que haya querido jugar alguna vez—. Pero, ¿realmente era necesario que Castiel bailara sin camiseta? ¿Y desde cuando su amigo tiene tantos músculos? ¿Se dedica a hacer pesas ahora que es humano o qué?

—¿Qué narices, Charlie? —pregunta obteniendo por respuesta una mirada divertida por parte de Sam, quien también observa la escena. Aunque Dean piensa que no están fijándose en las mismas cosas, y en realidad, ni el mismo Dean debería estar fijándose en “esas cosas”.

Cuando la canción acaba, Cas se tira al suelo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y Charlie se gira para mirarles haciendo reverencias como si la estuviesen aplaudiendo; cosa que ni Sam ni él están haciendo.

—¿Qué narices, Charlie? —pregunta otra vez, con los ojos aún abiertos como platos y la taza de café enfriándose en la mano.

—Charlie me está enseñando algunas cosas —responde sonriente, con el pelo más alborotado de lo normal y la respiración aún agitada—. Dice que son necesarias ahora que soy humano.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —continua Charlie con las manos en las caderas y una mirada de total decisión—. Y en cuanto Dean desayune se unirá a nosotros, ¿verdad?

Dean la mira horrorizado por lo que le acaba de decir. Porque vale que es el primero a apuntarse a una partida de rol, hablar sobre Juego de Tronos o ver capítulos repetidos de Doctor sexy, pero tiene sus límites. Siempre existen los límites, los límites son buenos, los límites...

Pero entonces, se da cuenta de que Sam habla con Kevin mientras miran todos los juegos que hay encima de la mesa y de que Cas continúa sentado en el suelo con una mirada de cachorro abandonado que podría competir contra la de Sam.

Y entonces toma su decisión.

—Me uniré a vosotros si me dices que te has traído el Sing Star —enuncia con voz seria pero con una ligera sonrisa.

Los cuatro le aplauden aclamando su nombre y, mientras deja la taza de café frío en la mesa, Dean vuelve a recordar lo que ha pensado hace unos minutos: tiene que saborear esos momentos con su familia y guardarlos como un pequeño tesoro porque pueden ser irrepetibles.


	29. Drabble 29. Destiel

Pairing: Destiel - canonverse

Rating: G

Esto lo acabo de escribir así del tirón y sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo... así que no me lo tengáis en cuenta, pero es el aniversario Destiel y el cumpleaños de Cas así que quería hacer aunque fuese una tontería muy muy moña :3

Y con este pequeño drabble voy a cerrar este recopilatorio que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y creo que lleva casi un año abierto. Las demás peticiones que escriba las haré a parte :)

* * *

 

 

-Dean...

-Dime, Cas.

-Hoy es dieciocho de septiembre...

-Y jueves.

Dean abrió los ojos con pereza, encontrándose una mirada azul y una sonrisa radiante.

-Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

Continuó Castiel acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

-Sí. Hoy hace seis años que le clavé un cuchillo a un tío con gabardina y el pelo revuelto -respondió sonriendo mientras ahora era Dean quien le peinaba el cabello con sus dedos-. A lo mejor lo conoces.

-Oh sí, a lo mejor -Castiel se rió aproximándose hacia su pareja, quedándose prácticamente pegados-. Aunque creo que ya no es el mismo tío, Dean. Para empezar, ya no lleva gabardina.

-Ni es tan serio, ni hace lo que le mandan.

-Ni es un ángel... 

-No, no es un ángel -susurró el cazador dándole un beso en el tatuaje anti posesión del pecho-. Ahora es mucho más, Cas. Ahora es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi pareja y es todo, todo mío. 

-Humm, ¿es todo tuyo? -replicó con un pequeño sollozo por los pequeños besos que estaba recibiendo. 

-Todo mío -contestó besándole el cuello-. Mío -repitió ahora con su boca pegaba a la de Castiel.

Cas le cogió de las mejillas y le besó con dulzura mientras Dean se abrazaba a su cuerpo desnudo y cálido, sintiendo todo el amor que Castiel tenía por él. Había recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar donde se encontraban ahora; muchas dudas, equivocaciones y malos momentos, pero al final habían encontrado un equilibrio en esa vida de locos que llevaban y ahora Castiel no sólo era un cazador más; era su pareja, era la persona con la que se iba a dormir cada noche y la persona con la que se levantaba cada mañana y Dean nunca se había sentido tan completo y feliz. Había merecido pasar tantas penurias para estar donde se encontraban ahora.

-Te necesito... -musitó Cas en su oído.

Y Dean le dio todo lo que Castiel necesitaba entre besos repletos de amor y pasión, risas, manos traviesas, palabras dulces y sábanas revueltas.

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Otro dieciocho de septiembre en el que Dean Winchester estaba salvo. Ahora más que nunca.


End file.
